The Order
by gilesc3
Summary: Harry and Ginny must travel to other worlds and back to get a grasp on their reality. Faced with the responsibilities of two worlds on their shoulders. How will they survive and what does that mean for the Wizarding World? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Return to Hell

The trip back to the Dursley's house was long and almost painful for Harry. All he could think about the entire trip was about Sirius falling through the veil. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he would never see his godfather again.

Harry leaned his head against the cold window as a lone tear slid down his face. He would never see or talk to Sirius again. Christmas at Grimmauld Place flashed into his mind, how Sirius was so full of life and so child like. He was so happy to just have people around and to be able to share something of himself with others. But now he wouldn't have that. All he would have was an unmarked gravestone.

Harry was jerked out of his depressing thoughts but the car door being slammed shut. Harry's head lifted off of the window to see his uncle storming into the house, the others following behind him. Harry sighed before he pulled himself out of the car and opened the trunk to get his belongings.

Harry trudged up the walk and into the house, not excited at all about the prospect of spending his summer with his relatives. He was struggled to get his trunk up the stairs with Hedwig's cage, but finally succeeding, he dropped his belongings on the floor before he landed face down on his poor excuse for a bed. All he wanted to do was forget everything that had happened.

_Harry let go of Neville and watched in horror as Sirius began to fall backward. Harry wanted to scream for Sirius to catch himself before he fell completely. But no sound came out of his lips. Harry lurched forward when Sirius's eyes connected with his before he fell through the veil._

_SIRIUS!!!_

_Harry tried to reach him, but a pair of strong arms held him back. He tried to get away, to help his godfather, but the arms wouldn't let go. Harry cried out when Sirius didn't reemerge from the veil. He felt his face become wet with his tears as he continued to struggle with the arms locked around him._

Harry was grabbed and shaken awake by his uncle, who was screaming at him to shut up/ Harry's eyes were gritty from sleep and the crying he had obviously been doing in his sleep.

"Shut up boy! I'm going to make you shut up!" Vernon yelled before his fist connected with Harry's stomach. Harry let out a groan of pain, but Vernon wasn't even near finished.

When Vernon left Harry's room, the teenager could not move. Harry just lay on his bed where his uncle had left him, broken. He had two busted ribs and he could already feel his face swelling up with bruising. His cheek felt broken, but Harry couldn't tell because his entire body hurt.

Harry groaned and shut his eyes, just trying to fall asleep again. It was a long time coming, but when he did fall asleep, it was not the nightmare he thought it would be.

_Harry walked through a room, not exactly sure where he was. He looked around the room and it appeared that he was in some sort of bedroom. Harry furrowed his brow and walked around the room until he heard a door creak open. He turned around and was shocked to see Ginny standing in a doorway; her eyes showing the same confusion he knew were in his own._

"_Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Ginny slowly walked into the room and shut the door behind her._

"_I don't know. All I remember is going to sleep and then I was having a…well a pleasant dream and then I was here." Ginny said, looking around her surroundings. She bit her lip when she saw the huge bed was the only furniture in the room besides a table that had a vase if lilies in it. Harry followed her eyes and his widened too._

"_So why do you think we're in the same dream?" Harry asked. Ginny shrugged and walked over to sniff the flowers._

"_I…well I don't want you to think it's weird, but I felt…well I felt something was happening to you. I could tell in my dream and it woke me. It felt horrible, like an impossibly heavy force was crushing me. I couldn't breath or move, so I just laid in bed and tried to go back to sleep. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not. Was it?"_

_Harry turned away from her to look at the bland white wall. It didn't offer any comfort or answers. Harry turned back to Ginny and sighed. _

"_Yeah it did happen. My uncle heard me cry in my sleep and decided to beat me so I would shut up. I couldn't move either afterward. But that doesn't explain why we're sharing dreams." Harry said and slowly sat on the bed._

_Ginny turned her body to watch him. He looked so tired and worn. She felt her heart tighten in her chest as she began walked over toward him. Ginny clasped her hands in front of her and peered down at him._

"_I don't know why. All I know is that we have a bond of some sort from the Chamber incident and I guess this is stemming from that. But look at it this way, at least we have a place to escape to, if this continues to happen." Ginny said as she looked down at him. _

_Harry looked up at her, as if seeing her for the first time. He had always considered Ginny as Ron's little sister and then as a friend, but never as a _girl_ before. He bit his lip and nodded his head in agreement. If this really did continue then Harry would try to sleep as much as possible in the future._

"_How bad was it?" Ginny asked. Harry, for some reason, leaned in to lay his head against her stomach. She stiffened for a moment before sliding her hands through his hair, trying to sooth him._

"_It wasn't too bad. I have had worse, usually from him, Vernon that is. But it did hurt, a lot. I was having a dream about…" Harry stopped before he could finish the sentence and buried his head in Ginny's stomach. Ginny smoothed her hands in this hair and talked caringly to him._

"_About Sirius. I can't say I know what you're going through right now, but maybe if you let me, I could try. If you'd let me." Ginny continued to stroke his hair when his face turned back out to the side._

"_Yeah…it was about Sirius. I saw him fall through the veil again. And I couldn't help him this time either. Why didn't I think to use the mirrors? I killed him because I wasn't smart enough to think about the mirrors…I killed him!" Harry sobbed. Ginny stiffened and pulled away, grabbing Harry's face to turn it up to look at her. His large emerald eyes were filled with such loss, grief and confusion that it almost broke her heart._

"_You did not kill anyone. Ballatrix Lestrange killed him. Not you. You were trying to protect someone you loved. It was a trap; anyone of us could have been led into it. I know for a fact that if it was you that Sirius though was going to be there, he would have done the same thing. _

_He went there that night to protect you because he loved you like the son he never had. I wont let you believe that you're responsible for something that a Death Eater did. And I know that if Sirius could hear you now, he'd come back just to knock some since into you. Blaming your self, really Harry._

_So no more of this you hear? I swear Harry, you have to get passed this. I know that what you're going through is going to take a long time, maybe even years for you to heal, but I wont allow you to blame yourself. If you do that Harry, you're only going to end up hating yourself and your friends."_

_Harry looked up at her, not sure if he would be able to do as she asked._

"_I don't know if I can do what you want me to. It hurts so much Gin. I don't know if it will ever stop hurting. It's like…like a hand is gripping my heart and tearing it out of my body. I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to live when everyone I love ends up dieing?" Harry asked as tears started to fall from his eyes once again. _

_Ginny bit her lip as her eyes prickled with tears. She hugged Harry to her breasts as he began to sob. She slowly eased herself onto the bed and held him, rocking him back and forth. Ginny kept up a soothing mantra as she tried not to join him in is sobbing. _

_How could he be brought back from this? Not only with the loss of Sirius, but also now with his uncle beating him. She just didn't know how to help him. But she was determined to help as best should was able. Ginny looked down when she felt Harry's head become heavier on her breast and knew he had fallen asleep. _

_She didn't understand how someone could sleep in a dream but she laid down with him still in her arms, trying to send her love through dreams._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Escape

It had been three weeks since the first night back at the Dursleys. Three weeks since Harry's first encounter with Ginny in his dreams. Three long, pain filled weeks. Harry had continued to receive his beatings, each one getting crueler and more drastic then the last. Ginny wanted to tell someone, but Harry refused to let her. He claimed that Vernon would kill him if he found out someone knew what was going on.

So every night, Harry would escape into his dreams where he would be soothed and cuddled by Ginny. She arrived only seconds after him each night, and she always lent her shoulder and her arms to him for the comfort that he so dearly needed.

Ginny didn't tell anyone, she just continued to drift into his dreams to help him. But what she didn't count on was that as the weeks passed on, Ginny herself began to experience the beatings.

Ginny would be laying in bed waiting to fall asleep and then should would get a blow to the face, even though there wasn't anyone there. It felt like she was the one getting beat and not Harry. She didn't know what to do about it, because she couldn't tell anyone because then Harry would be at the even more wicked mercy of his uncle. Ginny had to cover the bruises on her face and body with makeup and clothes. So she just wore long sleeves and pants and kept her hair down around her face.

The Weasleys noticed Ginny's behavior and became extremely worried. She no longer ate and she rarely came out of her room. They would hear her crying out at night, like she was in pain. Molly tried to talk to her about what was going on, but every time she touched her daughter, she would yell out and back away, like Molly burned her. Her actions were starting to hurt her family, but Ginny couldn't do anything about that because she couldn't do anything to help Harry.

Things got even worse when one night, Vernon took his beating to a new level. Now instead of just beating Harry, he carved _FREAK_ into his skin with a knife. He laughed the entire time while Harry, and Ginny, screamed out in agony. But that was just the beginning. By the end of the month, Harry and Ginny's, bodies were completely covered in carvings that ranged from _IDIOT _to _WHORE_.

When carving bore him, Vernon would burn the end of his lighter into the boy's skin. He liked the way the skin cracked and peeled away and how, if he left the flame on long enough, Harry passed out from the pain. He enjoyed that because he could always bring Harry back to consciousness but flicking the edge of the knife over his body, such as at is throat.

Harry was tied down to the bed and rarely fed during this duration. He wasn't allowed to move or do anything, so along with his own blood; Harry was lying in his own waste. Vernon wrote to the Order in Harry's name and locked Hedwig back in her cage when she came back. Hedwig tried to peck Vernon to death, but the man just grabbed her and shoved her in the cage.

This continued on until, for one, Harry was barely alive anymore. He had lot so much blood and was being starved, that he couldn't wait to die. Ginny looked like a walking skeleton whenever someone saw her. The worst was about to come.

Ginny had just walked into her room from taking a shower when she felt a jab to her stomach. She doubled over in pain as another hit was made to her face. She quickly closed her door before sliding down the wall to lean against it in a heap. She tried to quiet her breathing as another hit was made to her face. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face there as the beating continued.

Ginny was about to sigh in relief half an hour later when the never ending torrent of punches ended, but then she screamed in pain when she felt something enter her from behind. She arched her back and tried to move away from the unseen force, but it wouldn't let go. Ginny started to cry and plead for it to go away, but she was just crying to tin air.

That's how Molly found her daughter after hearing her scream. She was lying on the floor, naked and screaming for it to stop. Molly rushed over to Ginny and tried to touch her to find out what was wrong, but Ginny just screamed again and pulled away from her. Molly didn't know what to do so she rushed to the fireplace and demanded that Dumbledore come to see to Ginny.

Ginny rolled over on the floor and whimpered in pain before she passed out.

When Dumbledore finally arrived he was dashed upstairs to Ginny's room. But there was no longer the agonized screaming. There was no noise at all for that matter. When the door was eased open, there was no one in the room.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in the bedroom she had been sharing with Harry for the past month. She felt herself tremble as the memory of what happened flashed into her mind. Ginny was just about to turn to leave when she heard a small whimper. She turned back around and saw Harry sitting huddled in a corner, hugging his knees and appearing to want to disappear.

_She walked over to him and kneeled down so that she was eye level with him._

"_Harry. Harry look at me." Ginny coaxed him to look up at her. Harry's eyes were filled with tears and with such pain that it broke her heart. His lips trembled and his body shook as he kept reliving everything that had happened to him. Ginny slowly pulled him into her arms, easing him down until he was willingly lying against her. Ginny stroked his hair and back and just waited._

"_Ginny…I don't understand…why would…I…" Harry's voice shook as his tears began to run down his face. Ginny hugged him tighter and tried not to cry for him. She held on as Harry began to weep._

_She didn't understand how someone could do this to another person. The beatings were horrible to begin with, but this. This was just to horrible for anyone to have to go through. Rape. Just the though of the word made Ginny want to gag. She remembered the feelings she had shared with him and she wanted to cry too. She also felt violated. Even though she hadn't been physically entered like Harry, she knew the pain he experienced. Ginny knew that in the morning they would both be covered in the same bruises and they would be in the same terrible pain, both physical and mental._

_Ginny felt Harry fall asleep against her. She waved her hand and he was levied up to the bed. She fallowed him to the bed and lay down next to him. She sighed as she snuggled up against him. They would have a hell to face tomorrow…but that could wait. She was content to just lay next to Harry for the night._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A New World

Harry awoke with a start and a scream on his lips. His entire body shuddered as he came to full awareness. His mind was foggy, but as the cobwebs began to clear, Harry remembered what had been happening to him. Especially what the night before had brought. Harry groaned as pain blossomed through his entire body with the memory.

Harry squinted in the dim light, not able to make much out because he didn't have his glasses on. They had been broken for the last week, or at least that's what he remembered. Harry could tell that he wasn't in his room though. The bed he was on was larger and more comfortable and there wasn't the stench of blood and bodily fluids that had filled his room. Harry was just about to get up and investigate when a door to his left opened.

He turned sharply towards the door, which sent a bolt of pain through his body. Harry gritted his teeth and tried to make the person out, but all he could see was that it was an extremely tall person, who appeared to be a woman. From what Harry could distinguish, she was in a deep red gown of some sort and had long brown hair.

Harry was going to open his mouth to ask whom this mysterious woman was when she decided she wanted to talk first.

"Hello Harry. I am glad to see that you are finally awake. We weren't sure if we should fully heal you until you woke up so now I can heal you. No, don't say anything, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Now just hold still and the pain will be gone." The mysterious woman said and lightly ran her hand over Harry's chest then down his legs.

Harry shuddered as all the pain left his body. Physically he felt a thousand times better, but he still hurt mentally. No amount of magic or whatever it was this woman had used could make the pain he felt deep in should any smaller. It was like a drug; it was all he could see and feel. It was like he was floating on the pain and he could see how he was supposed to jump off and swim away. The woman pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"I know you can't see very well, but we've got a potion for you that will help with that. The only thing is that we have to wait until you are completely recovered before we do anything. We just want to make sure that you're healed and all. Oh, my name is Elina, and I'm to watch over the two of you until you are both fully healed." Elina said and fluffed at Harry's bed covers. Harry just nodded until something she had said caught her attention.

"Who else is here? And where is 'here' anyway?" Harry asked. Then the thought that this woman could be a Death Eater came to his mind and he didn't know why he didn't think of it before. Harry had no doubt that Voldemort would do something like this to make Harry feel safe and healed, and then start torturing him.

Elina smiled as she watched the show that was going on across Harry's face. He was like an open book and she could read the thoughts swimming through his brain. She hid her smile and started to reassure him.

"Harry I know what you're thinking. I can read your mind, and no, I am not working for Voldemort and no you are not be held captive in a secret hiding place. I am not going to start cursing you, I promise. I know that it's hard to believe someone you've just met, especially with your circumstances, but I'm telling you the truth. And as to who's here, Ginny was brought here after we picked you up.

She wasn't in as bad of shape, physically, but she is just as bad inside. She was getting back lashes of what was happening to you. She's in another room. There is a mind healer available to the both of you. We didn't know if you wanted to live and to grow with your memories, or if you wanted them wiped clean. It's up to the both of you. But for now, just rest and we will have a meeting in a day, after you are fully healed." Elina said and smiled before she walked out of the room. It was a horrible thing that the two young teens had to go through. No one, no matter their age, should have to endure beatings and rape. It just wasn't right. Elina sighed as her heart ached for the two before went off to see to Ginny.

_Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was in the room that he had been sharing with Ginny for the past month. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat down on the bed, sighing as memories started to swamp his brain. Harry didn't know what he had done wrong that had caused his uncle to…to…do that to him. Maybe he did deserve it, because he had killed Sirius. Harry was pulled out of his own mind when he felt a dip in the bed next to him._

_Ginny bit her lip when his broken eyes met hers. She felt the tell-tell tickle in her nose that meant she was going to cry. Harry looked so…well broken. He didn't look like his old self at all. There was no longer any life in his eyes and no easy smile. She could guess that she looked something like he did, but not to this extent. _

"_Oh Harry…I'm so sorry." Ginny said as his eyes filled and he looked down at his hands. She pulled his head back up and looked deep into his eyes, seeing the blame he was beginning to put on himself. The self-loathing in his eyes made her draw back in shock._

"_Hey, it's not your fault. Don't even give me that shit. It's your fucking uncle's fault. I swear when I see him again; I'm going to kill him. That I promise you on my witches' honor. But don't start blaming yourself. It was a sick old pervert's fault. And I wont having you hate your self more than I know you already do. Please." The last word came out a whispered plea as Ginny felt his emotions drowning her. _

_Harry shook his head and looked away, not sure if he could or should believe her. He remembered the first time they were here, how she had made him realize that he hadn't killed Sirius, that it was all Voldemort's fault. But this didn't really have anything to do with him, so whose fault was it. Flashes of being held down and penetrated entered Harry's mind. He tried not to cry out, but the noise of it still came out. Ginny gathered him into her arms and rocked him, the memory running through her mind as well. Harry laid against her breasts and balled like a baby, but Ginny just held on and ended up cry with him._

_  
Harry pulled back a while later, wiping his eyes. He saw her tears on her face and frowned, not liking that she was crying. Ginny should never have to cry. Harry ran his hand over her face and smoothed the tears away. She gave him a shaky smile and it was then that Harry remembered that Ginny had felt what he had. His eyes widened and he looked broken all over again._

"_Ginny I'm so sorry. I never want anyone to go through what I did, especially you. I can't believe you had to live that too; and the beatings. God, what is wrong with me? Anyone I care about is always getting hurt, or killed. You should just stay the hell away from me. I should be lo…" Harry was cut off by Ginny's mouth. He was shocked and a little afraid, but the kiss was just chaste and meant to shut him up. Ginny pulled back and glared at him._

"_I don't want to hear any of this. We've already been through this Harry. I'm not going to leave you, especially now. And yeah, I would have like to not have to feel what was happening, but I am just happy that you don't have to face this alone. I am always going to be here for you, because I love you. And I won't be happy until we are both healed. _

_Elina came and talked to me. Apparently we're going to be here, wherever here is, for a while. So let's just heal okay? Because I know that I always have you and you always have me. That's all we need, right?" Ginny asked. Harry stared at, trying to find an excuse to dismiss what she was saying. But she was right. He knew he would always be there for her, like she had been there for him. But the thought that she had endured every single minute of his pain made his heart ache in a new way. After all that she was still with him, and that meant the world to him._

"_I know you'll always be there. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that though. I just…I had to have done something…I don't understand how someone can do that to another human being. Voldemort I could understand, he's not human, but my uncle…it doesn't make sense." Harry said. He leaned back on the bed, taking Ginny with him to lay against the pillows. She nodded and snuggled up next to him. _

"_I know, but people do it all the time. I never understood how they could live with themselves after causing someone that much pain, but there are a lot of sick people out there. But let's forget about that. I don't want to ever think about that night again, okay? I want you to promise me that you'll talk to someone, if not me, whenever you think about it. I don't want you thinking about by yourself, because you have an issue with finding blame in yourself when there shouldn't be any. Okay?" Ginny lifted her head to stare down into his eyes. Harry looked up into her chocolate eyes and saw a future that he though he would never have because he thought he would die at the hands of Vernon Dursley. He nodded and smiled in contentment with Ginny laid her head on his chest. He never thought he would be able to be…well kind of happy after what had happened. It didn't seem like it was just last night that it had happened, when in reality, or at least as far as the two knew, it was just last night._

_The two fell asleep in each other's arms, confident that they would be able to pull through anything, as long as they had each other._

Elina sighed as she watched Ginny smile in her sleep. She knew what was going on and she was just glad that the two were connected so that they didn't have to go through this alone. She turned walked out of the room, slowly making her way back to the Battle Room where her bosses were awaiting a full report. Elina rubbed her hand over her heart and just hoped that the two would be able to heal while they were here.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello all. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted since summer started. My life has just turned into a hell hole, so that's why I haven't been able to write. But things are looking up now. But I'm still doing research and making plans for my story. I have decided to change a lot, but the out look is the same. I saw Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the second night tonight. Still don't like it very much. But once I get my shipment from England, I can make the changes that I need to the books for. Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter Four: Forgetting the Past

The morning came way to soon for one Ginevra Weasley. She had been having a very pleasant dream about one green eyed boy; that she would have rather like to finish. Gin sighed and slowly cracked an eye open, closing it quickly again when she was blinded by the light streaming into her room from the huge bay windows.

Ginny groaned before she pulled herself out of bed. She knew that she couldn't sleep all day, especially since she was in an unfamiliar place with strangers. Ginny rolled her shoulders before she walked over to the bay window, which the drapes were pulled back to let the morning sun shine in. there was a beautiful window seat. The cushions were a deep green with fluffy bronze pillows. Ginny leaned over the seat to look at the grounds surrounding what Ginny saw was a castle.

The surrounding landscape was everything a girl would think of when she envisioned a fairy tale castle. The grass was a lush green and wildflowers bloomed beyond the gates. There were rolling hills and ponds with waterfalls and cliffs. She saw that there was also what appeared to be a forest and mountains in the background, with snow covered tips.

What Gin could see of the castle, it was and iridescent color so that when you looked at it from different angles, the castle was a different color. It had tall, skinny turrets spearing into the air everywhere. The walls that Ginny could see were mostly covered in huge floor to ceiling windows that appeared to be draped in cloth curtains. Ginny smiled and turned away from the breathtaking view to look around her room.

It was just as beautiful as the rest of what she'd seen. The four poster bed dominated the room, which was placed along the center of the wall facing the double doors, which she suspected led to the hallway. There were beautiful dressers and a vanity lining the other wall, along with a huge desk and work bench. She found her own trunk at the foot of her bed and her belongings neatly placed around the room.

Ginny pulled on fresh clothes and was about to go investigate and find Harry when there was a knock on her door. Gin went to answer it and was greeted with the sight of Elina.

Elina was wearing a stunning dress that Ginny was sure was from the 18th century. Her hair was done in spiraling curls down her back and she had a broad smile in place.

"Hello Ginny. Hope you slept well. Now, I know my attire is a little strange for you, but this is what we wear when we are not training or just relaxing. It will take some getting used to, but in this world, you must show respect for the way things are done. There is, as you've found, normal everyday clothes for when you are being trained, unless otherwise stated, and for when you are allowed down to the city. But well get into that later. As of right now, you and Harry are to be meeting with a healer named Jamia.

Jamia is very talented in what she does, so don't be worried. She also has a terrific attitude and is welcome to questions, so don't be afraid to ask. Now I will take you to meet her, Harry is already in the corridor."

Elina led Ginny out to the hallway, where Harry was waiting. Gin immediately grabbed his hand and staid close to him as they walked because he did not look the best for wear. Harry had bags under his eyes and a haunted look that never left the once brilliant emerald eyes. Now he limply held Ginny's hand and didn't speak a word, like he was waiting for someone to say "JUST KIDDING! YOU'RE STILL AT THE DURSLEYS!!!".

The two teens were brought into a large room that was filled with crystals and large cushions lined the floor. A woman of about 5'2 height was waiting in the middle of the room for them. She was dressed in a much more comfortable set of clothes then Elina; which were sweats and a tank top.

"Hello you two. My name is Jamia and I am here today to help heal you. Thank you Elina, I will signal when they are done." Elina bowed her head slightly to Jamia, who bowed her head back and waved the kids over to her once the double doors had shut.

"Please sit. Now, I know what it is that happened to you Harry, and that you, Ginny, had to live it too. I am offering you a way out of sorts. I can completely remove what happened to you both from your minds and your hearts so that you never have to relive a day of that. Or I can just lessen the pain, but it will always be with you. It is your choice."

Ginny bit her lip and peered up at Harry. She wanted Jamia to completely erase everything that had happened to Harry from her mind. But if Harry decided that he didn't want to forget, which she didn't know why he wouldn't, she would toughen it out and live with his decision too. Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered his answer into her ear. Ginny closed her eyes and gripped his hand in reassurance before she looked at Jamia.

"Harry and I want you to completely wipe our minds clean. We don't want to remember anything past the train ride home." Ginny bit her lip and starred at Jamia as she smiled and began to place crystals around them in a circle.

"This procedure wont' hurt at all. We're going to, essentially, meditate and cleanse your minds. This will take a very long time because of the magnitude of what we are getting rid of. Just clear your minds and let the crystals lull you into a piece of mind." Jamie placed a final crystal, closing the circle. Almost immediately after the circle was closed a dull pulsing began and Ginny found herself relaxing and her mind going completely blank. Jamia smiled and slowly closed her eyes, focusing on healing these two people.

The hurt and scarring that she saw in Harry made her eyes prickle. Even before this summer, the Dursleys had abused him all of his life. Jamia pulled herself out of his old memories, knowing she could do nothing about those. She found the one of the past couple of months and felt vile rise in her throat. But Jamia pushed through it and just concentrated all of her energy on fixing what was 'broken' in the two teenagers.

The three sat in the circle for about five hours before the pulsing of the crystals, which had all been white and now were red, had stopped. Jamia opened her eyes and saw Harry and Ginny both looking at her with expectant face. Jamia had been very specific to keep the memories of Harry and Ginny's encounters in their sleep along with their dealings with Elina and herself, but the rest was gone. Now they believed that they had been just normally cleansing the body with her.

"Very well done you two. Elina will be here to escort you back to your rooms where you are to shower and dress accordingly. As for me, I'm going to go soak in the tube for a while." Jamia said and gathered up the crystals. She was putting everything away when Elina showed up.

"Right you two, off the showers with you. I want you fresh and bright for when you meet the rest of us. The clothes that you are to be robed in are lain out on your bed. When you decided to dress, which should be immediately after your shower, your wands are now on your night stand. Hurry up you two, you only have an hour!" Elina emphasized before she left them outside of their respectable rooms.

"Well I feel so much better after the session with Jamia. Even though I still miss Sirius, I feel, well more myself then I have since it happened." Harry commented as he turned to face Ginny. She smiled and nodded.

"I do too. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, you know. Although I am enjoying talking to you, I think we ought to go shower and get dressed. Don't want Elina to have a heart attack. See you in a few." Ginny smiled again before quickly going into her room. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel a blush rising on her cheeks.

_Damn it!! Knock it off!!! You can't like him like that AGAIN!!! And not right after Sirius died. Get OVER IT!!!!_

Ginny shook her head before she headed to the connected bathroom to do exactly what Elian had told her to do, shower and get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

-AN: Okay so some important things have been brought to my attention by an anonymous reviewer, so I've reposted this chapter with the changes. Hope you like.

Chapter Five: New Family

Harry walked out of the bathroom showered and dry, looking for the clothes that Elina said would be sitting out for him. It was a suit of sorts, something he would guess came from the 19th century. There were boots to go along with the outfit and a strange jacket. Harry shrugged before he waved his wand and the garments began to lift off the bed one by one to show Harry how the outfit was to be worn.

Harry tugged at the collar of the shirt as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous. He tried to flatten his hair, but as usual, his hair won that battle. He sighed before he went to talk to Ginny. Harry couldn't believe that they were actually there, in the Elfin Realm. A completely new world where it seemed that anything was possible and they could start over completely.

Harry walked to Ginny's door and knocked before he was told to enter. He was a little surprised to see that her room was completely different then his. It was obviously decorated according to Gin's taste, cause hers was all bright colors and wood while his was dark colors with wood. Gin's room had a better view then his did, but they were both still spectacular views none the less.

Ginny smiled at Harry as she walked out of her walk in closet. She had found the shoes and accessions that would set off the dress that Elina had set out for her. It was a deep forest green with a corset lined with silver and pushed her breasts up to where they appeared to be spilling over. Harry swallowed around the not in his throat and hoped that he wasn't blushing.

"Hey Harry. Are you ready? Man these clothes are beautiful, aren't they. I'm just glad that we have magic, or else I wouldn't be able to breath in this dress. I don't know how the muggle women did it. Anyway, Elina said to hurry up because whoever we're supposed to meet do not appreciate tardiness. So, we should go. Harry?" Ginny trailed off her rambling when she saw that Harry was just starring at her. She blushed and hoped that she filled out the dress Elina had hers. Ginny just hoped that Harry liked what he saw, cause she fully loved what he looked like in his own attire.

"Oh, yeah right. How are we supposed to find our way? Just coming back from the meditation class and I was lost." Harry said as he blinked to get the thoughts that had been filtering through his head out. Ginny smiled and walked to him, where she laced their arms before leading him out of the room.

"Elina said to follow the blue light that would appear once we were both done. Oh look, there it is. Oh man it's so pretty! It's like a ball of…looks like blue fire or something. Wow." Ginny said and they began to follow the blue fire ball. It lead them through many corridors and even through some secret passage ways. The ball dissolved when the two reached a set of two huge wooden doors.

"I guess this is where the meeting or gathering or whatever is going to be held. Do you think we should go in? or should be knock?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny. Ginny shrugged and was going to knock when the double doors silently eased open. Ginny looked at Harry before he grabbed her hand and slowly walked into the room.

The room was like a great hall, just bigger. There was a huge table set in the center of the room were there were at least a hundred chairs, almost completely filled with people. The noise died down when they entered and all heads turned to look at the new comers. Harry and Ginny paused when all eyes locked on them before she continued in with the wave from Elina, who was sitting near the head of the table.

As they got closer to her, they saw that an old man sat at the head. He had a long beard and sparkling blue eyes. He could have passed as Dumbledore from a distance, but when they were able to see him clearly, despite his beard, he looked extremely young, like in his late thirties. He stood and smiled at the two teens.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley. We are so thrilled that you are here. Sit, please. We have much to discuss, but first we want you to be completely filled with the delicious food that our spectacular chiefs have graced us with. Please, everyone, dig in." The mad sat back down and Harry looked around at all the people who began to eat the food that appeared on their plates. The two teens sat and joined in the feast.

When the meal was finally finished and all plates cleared, Harry thought he could just roll over and go to sleep for the next several days. He could fell that he hadn't been this full since he left Hogwarts, although he could exactly remember what life at the Dursley's had been like. Just that it was the usual chores and locked up in his bedroom like every other summer. He felt the reassuring and alerting grip of Ginny's hand on his under the table. He turned to smile at her before he looked up at the head of the table when the man was trying to get the attention of the rest of the table.

"Yes the meal was fantastic, but now I am afraid it is on to business that we must go. Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, let me introduce you to everyone. I am Merlin-" The man was cut off with the scoff from Ginny.

"Are you serious? I mean, this is all amazing and out of a dream, but you're actually THE Merlin? Shouldn't you be like, a few thousands years old?" Ginny asked as she looked up at the man. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am serious. I am so young looking here because of the rejuvenating water. Well actually it's because I'm dead and the Fates put me here, along with four others, to help guide you, along with this Realm. For you see, the Elvin Realm has been in constant struggle just to stay alive. They are an ancient race, and as each day paces, more and more people want them to turn to the new world instead of staying in the old one. But that is not of importance this night. What is important is for us to fully explain what you are doing here. Now, as I was saying, I am Merlin. This is Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, you know Elina and Jamia. These are Natalya, Sara, Traion, Zacarious, Barak, Juilette, Jaques, Dominic, Riodan, Byron, Eleanor, Syndill, Gabriel, Falcon, Tempest, Adian, Julian, Joana, Crystal and Tienn.

These are going to be the people who will be teaching you for the next several years. But as to why you're both here, there was a prophecy made a thousand years ago that stated the Elves had to help you. But we're not going to go into the prophecy any more because you are both not ready. Before you either can venture outside of the castle grounds, you have to learn everything there is to know about this Realm. The Elves are a very proud race and do not look kindly onto those who come here but do not wish to know their history.

So for this first year, you will have access to the woods and hills around the castle, but you can't go passed the gates. They span out in all directions, so don't think that you can just go through the forest and be off the grounds. And, as I see the challenge appear in your eyes Ms. Weasley, the gates have magic on them to keep you in, magic that you have not yet even thought of. So just be good and stay where permitted.

Now you will need to know, that another reason you're stuck here until you've learned everything, is that you are both descendents of very long families. So far back does your families go, that you are in fact part Elf. Now hold on, let me explain. You, Harry are related to the early King Suflaim, who was one of the last kings before the Elves fell to the Marink, who for the past several millennia have been trying to completely over power this Realm. After the last king's death, it was decided, since he left no heir, that there would be a democracy put into place. And if any royalty was found, they would take over, but the democracy would still stand. The royalty and the democracy would work together to stabilize this world.

Ginny, you are related to the King Dremandle, who had and heir, but they disappeared around the early 16th century, your time. It was found out that the heir had escaped death to live in the magic/muggle world, whatever you wish to name it. He had produced many children with his first wife, before he was killed in another war.

Harry, you ancestor had gone to your world to experience life, before the war started, and ended up producing and heir with my grandmother, so yes, you are also a descendent of mine. My line went on to produce many powerful wizards and witches until Godric here was born. He out shinned all of the ones that came before him, except for me, and helped build Hogwarts. The Gryffindor name died out to become Potters.

Ginny, your ancestors produced heirs that, while not all powerful, had far surpassed those of their surroundings. You are in turn related to both Rowena and Helga. Rowena's son married Helga's daughter, and they made another line. But like most names, Ravenclaw died out to be replaced with Weasley.

You may wonder though, why you were chosen and not one of your many brothers, but that is the reason. You are the odd one out that Fate decided should receive this power. The first girl born in several generations, last one of seven. Seven is such a powerful number, that you had everything working for you in the long run.

Anyway, you aren't expected to do really do anything. You'll both be like the Queen of England. She's a figure head to the world, but she doesn't really rule, if you know what I'm saying. You would represent the Elves and they would look up to you, but the…parliament of sorts would continue to run the Elvin world. So you don't have to worry about making decisions or anything, although once you are presented to the public, you're going to be expected to throw lavish parties and such.

You also may wonder why none of us seem to be king or queen. Well it was decided that since there were four of us, and we're dead, that we could not properly take the title. We were not made aware of this blood connection until the late 19th century, and by then, we were all dead. And since we were not brought to this place until it was time to train you, there was no way to get any kind of message out. We will leaved this plane when your training is done, to go live out eternity in, well a heaven dimension. Because you see, the Elves were not allowed anymore communication with your world after the war, so no one was allowed down there when the blood line was discovered.

So you will take the titles until you die, and then your children and grand children. Merlin trailed off as he noticed the bewildered looks the two teens were showering him with. Just be prepared to look pretty and we will do the rest. Now, take a breath you two, you look a little blue around the gills." Merlin hid a chuckle at the dumbfounded looks they were giving him.

Harry and Ginny just stared at him as if he had grown tentacles or another head. They tried to absorb everything he was saying, but there was just so much and it all sounded so out there, that Harry wondered if the man was playing a joke on them. But when Merlin merely looked at him, as did the rest of the table, he had a sinking sensation in his stomach that told him it was no joke. Harry swallowed before shaking his head.

"You're serious? I mean really? This is…this is almost too much to handle. I wake up in a strange place, do meditation with a stranger, and then am told that I'm a lost prince of the ELVES, which live in a different Realm or dimension, whatever. This is ridiculous. I feel like my head is going to explode. I mean, really, being a wizard, big shock, but welcome. But being a prince and soon a king, you have got the wrong person." Harry said as he shook his head at the audience.

"Harry, Ginny, I know this is a lot to take in. And it will take some time to get used to it all. We're not asking you to just sit here and twiddle your thumbs. We know that it will take time to sink in, but just keep an open mind, okay. Everything we're told you today is the truth, I promise. Just relax, because no one is here to trick or fool you." Rowena said in her soft but strong voice. Harry almost immediately calmed down as her voice washed over him.

Ginny bit her lip and tried not to scream and rant like Harry had, because that's what she wanted to do. This all felt too serial for her. Giant spiders and troll and vampires were one thing, but a whole race of Elves in a different dimension? That was just crazy! She had to admit where they were was beautiful, but not on Earth? Ginny shook her head and tried to listen to what Elina was saying.

"Okay well, since that's covered, here's your schedule for the next year. It won't start until tomorrow, so for the rest of the day you can explore. Here you go." Elina said and hid a chuckle at the dazed looks as she handed out the papers. The teen's eyes slowly roamed over the schedule, and again and again. It was as if they couldn't concentrate long enough for what was written to sink in. But finally it seemed to dawn on them.

Year One

Courses

Teachers

Time

One mile run/workout

------------

4:30 am

Breakfast

------------

6:00 am

Elvin History/Culture/Customs

Elina

6:45 am

Elvin Language

Natalya

8:30 am

Elvin Dance

Sara & Traion

10:15 am

Lunch

------------

11:30 am

Elvin Herbology

Zacarious

12:00 pm

Elvin Arithmancy

Syndill

2:00 pm

Elvin Ruins

Barak

3:30 pm

Elvin Healing

Jamia

6:00 pm

Dinner

------------

8:30 pm

Royal Guide

Sara & Traion

9:15 pm

Elvin Astrology

Juliette

10:30 pm

Workout/run (optional)

------------

11:45 pm

Bed

------------

1:00 am

"Now these, as you can see, leaves you really no time to yourself until the weekend, and I apologize for that, but it's just the way it has to work. The Royal Guide will prepare you in how you should act when your are both coroneted into the public. At the end, the last workout of the day is not mandatory. We wanted to leave you some time to either talk or sleep or if you wish to work out. It's up to you. But you MUST be in bed at 1 o'clock in the morning. I personally would go to bed right after my last class, because this schedule doesn't give you much time to sleep.

Now go explore, a map is drawn on the back of the schedule for you. We start bright and early tomorrow. Oh wait, I almost forgot the potions. Riodon?" Elina looked at the handsome Elf seated next to her. He nodded and raised out of his chair to address the two.

"Because your time with us is so short, it's going to be filled to the brim with lessons. I know that sounds horrible, but that's the way life is. I have here a set of potions for both of you to take that will greatly enhance your abilities and make you learn and retain what you learn quicker." Riodon said and pushed two sets of vials over. Harry and Ginny just looked at the swirling liquids before looking back up at the man, like he was crazy if he thought they were just going to drink what he put in front of them.

"Trust me, there's no poison in them. They're just potions that increase you eyesight, reading speed, retaining quality, help unlock your powers, improve your articulation so that you can speak out in public without looking like a baffon, a better memory and finally to increase your learning speed. That's all they are, so you can either not drink them and learn absolutely nothing, or you can drink them, and lessons start tomorrow morning." Riodon said, irritated that they would think he would poison them.

Ginny starred at Riodon long and hard before she hesitantly opened the first vial. After smelling the contents, she was surprised and delighted to find that it smelled like butterscotch. She quickly downed the liquid and it was like liquid butterscotch flowing down her throat. Harry started to take his potions since Ginny seemed to like them. The flavors were butterscotch, chocolate, strawberries, black cherry, caramel, and candy apple.

When they were done they said goodbye to the remaining adults and scampered off before they could be stopped to explore the grounds. Harry looked down at the map that strangely resembled that of the Marauders' map. Only, instead of having everyone, it just had them and their assigned teachers for the year on it. Harry looked at Ginny before pointing to the map.

"Look, it shows everything. All the secret passageways and everything. So do you want to explore the castle or do you want to explore the grounds?" Harry asked as he and Ginny turned a corner. Ginny bit her lip before she smiled.

"Let's explore the grounds. I really want to see what this place is like, you know? The view from my window is breath taking and I wanna see what kind of animals inhabit the area. C'mon." Ginny said and started to pull Harry towards the front doors, where they opened silently for them. The simple view from just the front doors was gorgeous. Mountains could be since in the distance, but the close up was filled with rolling hills and lush grass. Ginny smiled as they walked out and the smell of flowers in full bloom caressed their senses.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful. Oh look, there looks to be a stream, let's follow it." Ginny said and pulled Harry to the right, following a thin stream. Harry had to agree that the grounds were indeed beautiful. They slowly eased into a forest that instead of been dark and eerie was light and welcoming. Harry saw small animals skitter around them. Some were exotic looking birds and others were just cute little chipmunks.

The stream eventually lead to a pond that had a waterfall and was surrounded by flowers and plants. But what caught their attention was that white gleaming unicorns drank from the water. They sparkled with the light reflected from the water and their horns were a blinding silver. Harry caught his breath and slowly approached them, gradually raised a hand to pet the closest one. It raised it's head and the purple eyes watched him, not sure what his intentions were.

Harry was delighted when the unicorn allowed his hand to rest on it's head before slowly stroking the hair. The unicorn watched him, but when she found that he meant her no harm, she leaned into his touch and blew air through her nose. Ginny smiled and walked over to pet her.

"hello there. Oh aren't you just a stunning." Ginny said as she joined in petting the silky mane. The unicorn raised it's eyes to hers and it sort of bowed.

"Hello. It has been a long time since I have met a human that can speak to me. My name is Abnoba, for the forest and river." The unicorn's voice sounded in Ginny's head. Her eyes widened as she starred at the unicorn, not sure if she had lost her mind or not.

"Um Harry, she spoke to me. I've never heard of something like this. Can you speak to her?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head and just continued to pet the unicorn.

"What's her name?" Harry asked as he scratched her ears.

"Abnoba, for the forest and river. Oh she's so smart and her voice, it's like honey. Why can I speak to you?" Ginny asked. Abnoba stepped away from the two pairs of hands and started to walk over to the other unicorns, who had stopped drinking to watch the scene. Ginny followed after her, with Harry slowly trailing behind her.

"I am not sure why you can speak to us, just that you can. It is a very rare thing. The last human to speak to us was Merlin's wife, and she explained it was because her shifting form was a unicorn. Can you shift your body?" Abnoba asked as she walked back into her pack. The others watched Ginny before each of them bowed and introduced themselves.

"No I can't shift my shape yet, but I can't wait to. So you're saying that when I become an animagus, I'm going to be a unicorn? That's amazing! Not many people in documented history were able to shift into a magical creature. Oh man I wonder when I'll be able to start. Maybe I should look through that library I saw on the map. Harry?"

Harry shook his head to get out of his thoughts. He had been think how pretty Ginny was, standing there with the striking background and beautiful unicorn. Her hair seemed to glow with a golden halo around it. He smiled at Ginny and took her hand, pulling her back towards the waterfall.

"Why don't we leave that until another time. Why don't we go over here. There's a bench of sorts, look, made out of stone. Come on." Harry pulled Ginny over to sit on the stone bench. The water from the water fall created a light mist that soon coated their skin and clothes. Ginny shivered as the cool water hit her skin before she turned to look at Harry. He was looking down where their fingers were still interlaced.

"Ginny, I know that before last year I hadn't really made the appearance of knowing you were alive. And that is something that I wished I could redeem, but we both know that I probably wasn't even ready to see you as anything other then Ron's little sister. But the truth is that ever since the Chamber of Secrets, I've felt something for you that I didn't understand. I mean, we were only 12 and 11 at the time, so I can see why I wouldn't understand.

Dumbledore told me that when you save someone's life, there's this bond formed. But I've never really looked into it or anything, but I'm not sure if it could create these feelings I have for you. It's like even when I liked Cho, I knew deep down that it would never work between us because she wasn't the one for me. And the past couple of months, with the DA and…Sirius, it all seems so simple now.

I don't know what exactly I feel for you. But I do know that I don't think we can ever be just friends. And I don't know if you meant it when you said you were over me. I guess all I can do is hope you didn't mean it. What I'm trying to say is, is that I would really like to see when our relationship is headed. I'm not promising that we'll always get along, because I realize that I can be pretty stubborn sometimes, and so can you, but I was wondering if maybe in the future you'd like…well if you wanted to maybe…that is if you would like to be my girlfriend in the future. I mean, of course, after we get to know each other of course. It wouldn't have to be now or anything-"

Harry was cut off by Ginny's lips. Harry didn't know what to do at first, his first kiss had be wet with tears. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his. Ginny pulled away and smiled when Harry finally opened his eyes. Harry smiled back at Ginny and tightened his fingers on hers.

"Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend. If that means I have to wait until we know each other better, or if it mean right now, I want you for myself and no one else. So I'll wait, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Okay?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Okay I can live with that I guess. Anyway, so what do you think of this place? I mean, don't you find it a little, I don't know, bizarre?" Harry asked. Ginny bit her lip and looked out over to where the unicorns were now laying.

"I think it's amazing. I keep expecting to wake up at the Burrow, but I don't. I never thought that I would be in a place like this, and with you." Ginny said the last part in a hush and her cheeks heated. Harry smiled at her and raised their hands so that he could kiss the back of hers.

"I know what you mean. I don't really know how to function, you know? All I can think about is Sirius and how, while he's dead, I'm living in some castle with a bunch of Elves. I mean, it just doesn't seem to be right." Harry mumbled. Ginny grabbed his chin with her free hand and made him look her in the eye.

"Harry you listen to me. Sirius' death wasn't your fault. You need to understand that Harry! He wouldn't want you to think that, he would want you to live your life and be happy. And prank a lot of people. You're going to have to realize it wasn't your fault, and I'll be here telling it to you until you understand, got it?" Ginny said, her voice huffing on the last bit. Harry didn't know what to say. He really didn't know what he had done to deserve someone like Ginny, but he would try everything in his power to keep her safe.

"I'll try Ginny. I can't promise anything other than I'll try. Now let's go look through the woods some more." Harry said, getting up and effectively changing the subject. Ginny just shook her head at him and followed, knowing that they would be visiting that particular subject again.

-REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: If you did not read my previous AN, you need to. I'm going to be skipping to the future and revisiting their stay at the Elvin Realm through memories. I really don't have to patients to write everything I want to, so sorry. Hope you like it. R&R PIZ!**

Chapter Six: Saying Goodbye

Harry looked over at Ginny, who was biting her lip as they headed down the long corridor towards the grounds for the very last time. He couldn't believe that they were finally going back. It seemed like so long ago that they were brought to this realm. Harry knew that he was going to miss all of their friends here, but he desperately missed Ron and Hermione. And the Weasley family. He knew too that Ginny missed her family even more and she couldn't wait to go back.

"It's so strange. To be leaving I mean. It seems like we've been here forever. I'm not sure how it's going to be back home. So how long do you think we've been gone in our world?" Ginny asked as they approached the heavy front doors. She gripped Harry's hand hard as the doors swung open to reveal all of their friends and family gathered in the courtyard.

"I don't know Gin." Harry answered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before they stepped out. They were parted as people pulled them this way and that, wishing them a safe journey and hoping they'd come back soon. Ginny laughed and cried with her friends as the reality finally sunk in. They were leaving. For real. They were going back to the Wizarding World to fulfill their destiny. Ginny swallowed around the lump in her throat as she came to stand next to Harry in front of their mentors.

"Harry, Ginny it saddens us all to see you go. But we know that your destiny lies not here, but from where you came from. Please accept these as our tribute to you. And may you come back to us often." Elina said as she moved out of the way to reveal two gorgeous phoenixes perched on two trunks. Ginny gasped at the birds beauty. One was a midnight black with a silver streak down it's back while the other was a fiery red with streaks of gold. The red and gold one flew over to perch on her shoulder, nudge its head against hers. The black on flew to Harry and perched royally on his shoulder.

"The phoenixes came to us this morning. They have chosen to bond with the two of you. This is a great honor and should be cherished. Harry, you phoenix is not going to take the place of your owl, so don't worry. Ginny, yours is a girl and Harry, yours is a boy. Their names are Sparkle and Streak. I think you can figure out which is which.

"Now these are the trunks that we have talked about. In them is everything you'll need. Clothes, all the books from our library, and anything else that you guys have worked on while here. Now remember the note we left your relatives says that you, Harry, needed to get away after what happened to your godfather, and Ginny tagged along to keep you out of trouble. Remember we have altered you aunt and uncle's memories Harry. So they don't even remember you coming home.

"Only a week has passed in your world for the amount of time you've been here. But also remember that it appears you have been gone for a month and a week, since it said you left immediately after school got out. I would suggest going to a different country for a day or two and getting souvenirs for your family, to show you actually went there." Merlin said as he waved to the trunks. They shrunk and landed in Harry and Ginny's out stretched hands. Harry furrowed his brow as something odd struck him.

"Wait, you mean we left a month after school got out? Then what happened between the time school got out and you brought us here?" Harry asked. Merlin looked at the others, before turning to Harry.

"Harry, when we first brought you here, you were gravely injured; in more ways then one. We talked to you and you wanted to forget everything. So we took your and Ginny's memories and took all evidence of what happened away. It's as if it never happened. And you told us not to ever tell you what happened, no matter what. So I'm asking you to just forget it and live your life." Merlin said. Harry frowned at him, trying to remember, but all he could remember was getting off the train and coming here. He shrugged and clasped hands with Ginny again.

"Well since our work here is done, the five of us have to be off. We will be brought to you if you are ever in need. Take care of those necklaces we gave you. They will link you to this world, so that you will never forget and can come and go." Rowena said as she and the other founders, along with Merlin, stepped into a prepared circle. Ginny and Harry waved, along with the Elvin people, as they disappeared.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go too. Don't worry about us, we'll come back often. And we know that you guys are always here for us if we need you. Hey maybe one day we can bring you guys to _our world_." Ginny smiled as the people surrounding them chuckled. She took a deep breath and turned to face Harry. He smiled at her and they both gripped their necklaces where a shimmering vortex soon appeared next to them.

"Bye everyone. See you soon." Harry said as he and Ginny stepped into the whirling light.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stepped out of the vortex into what appeared to be an abandoned building. Ginny turned to Harry, one eye brow raised.

"I thought we might visit some place, like the Untied States. We're in New York City. But we can't stay more then a couple of hours, because we have to go to other places, so that we can bring stuff back and make it look like we've been here for a month. Here, lets look at a map."

Harry waved his hand and a map of the USA materialized before them. Ginny leaned over it, awestruck at the amount of cities. Each city that was highly populated and visited by tourists was brought up off the page in a 3D effect. Harry skimmed the map, looking for anything that looked interesting.

"We can go to some theme parks. I think you'll like them. I haven't been to any, but I once say a show about them on the telly when my relatives were gone. Look, there's Disney World in Florida, Disney Land in California, and look at these. Six Flags, well there's quite a few aren't there. We'll go to all of these places. Here come on, we need to go get some gifts." Harry said. The map wavered for a moment before blinking out of life. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her out of the building.

* * *

For the next week, Harry and Ginny visited all the theme parks on the map. They were delighted to find out that they loved roller coasters and the food. They plan to sneak off and go to the parks around Europe and Asia when they got the chance. 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been really busy, it being my senior year and all. I hope that I can make this chapter longer than the last one and go into more detail. Hope you like it. Please Review. Courtney ****J**

Chapter Seven: Coming Home

Ginny looked over her shoulder as Harry stepped off the tube. They had come back to England the day before from their visit to the US. Their trunks were shrunken in their pockets with the phoenixes flew around above ground. Harry smiled at Ginny as he took her hand before they started up the stairs.

Today they had important business to conduct. Firstly they were to go to Gringgotts to withdraw some money so that they could go shopping. But tonight was what was important. They were going to stay at a hotel again, so everyone thought they were still off somewhere. What they really had to do was to track down some Death Eaters. Just the thought of what they were going to be doing made Ginny shudder.

"Come on Gin. Don't look so glum. We promised we would do whatever it took to win this war and you know what that means. I don't like it any more than you do, but its them or us. Who are you going to want to live?" Harry asked as they walked out of the Underground. Ginny snarled at his last question and growled at Harry. He just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her middle.

"That's what I thought. And besides, this is what we've been training for. It's probably going to be way too easy and boring. Anyway, come on. It's actually a nice day, so lets enjoy it." Harry said. They stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and through to the back where they tapped the stones.

"I know Harry. I just hope it doesn't change us, you know. Like I don't want to end up like him. You know?" Ginny asked as they walked into Diagon Alley. He turned to her, making her bump into his chest.

"We're nothing like him Gin. And we wont be. Besides, phoenixes chose us. We can't turn dark, even if we use dark arts. You know this. You're just worrying." Harry said and kissed her nose. Ginny crinkled her nose as he kissed it, cause him to laugh before he captured her lips with his. Gin wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened for him and their tongues massaged against each other as Harry ran his hands down her back to her hips. Ginny moaned into the kiss as she was brought flush against him.

"Harry…we're going to have to stop…no I'm serious…" Ginny sighed against Harry's hair as he kissed down her neck. She closed her eyes as he sucked on the tight skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He lifted his head and smiled at her, pecking her lips before he released her. Ginny smiled as Harry retook her hand and they headed to Gringgotts.

Harry walked up to a goblin, who was behind an impressive mahogany desk twice as large as the little creature.

"Hello. I need to access my vault."

"Name?"

"Harry Potter." The goblin narrowed his eyes at him. Harry forgot he had a glamour on to come here. Ginny has suggested they both go under glamours so that no one spotted them. He had short brown hair with brown eyes and his scar wasn't there. Ginny had long black hair with blue eyes. The goblin seemed to come to the conclusion that he was who he said he was because he leaned back in his desk and whispered to another goblin.

"If you'll wait just a moment." the goblin said. Harry nodded, confused. He was used to just going down to his vault. He walked back over to where Ginny was sitting. He shrugged at her questioning look. They hadn't even opened their mouths to talk when the goblin came from around the desk. He motioned Harry to follow him. Harry frowned but grabbed Ginny's hand and followed. The goblin lead them down a couple of long corridors before he stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"You may proceed through there." The goblin spoke before retreating back down the corridor. Ginny looked up at Harry before she pushed open the doors. They lead down another small corridor to another set of double doors. Harry knocked before entering at the answering voice. They came into a large room filled with gold. The desk seemed to be made out of gold, along with the chairs and picture frames and glasses. The shine from the gold showed constant care. A goblin in expensive looking attire sat behind the desk.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. And…Ms. Weasley. May I ask why--" Harry cut the goblin off saying that Ginny was welcome there and that she would be the future Mrs. Potter. Ginny smiled at the last part.

"Very well. My name is Frekin and I am the head of your account. I have called you here in response to the Will of Sirius Black. It was not supposed to be read unless all parties were present, but Dumbledore insisted that it be read, even though you could not be found. If you would like to read it over, please take your time."

Harry took the parchment from Frekin and tapped it with his fingers. And image of Sirius was broadcast above the paper. He smiled at the image before Sirius began to speak.

"_This is the last will and testimony of Sirius Orion Black. If you are reading this, than that mean I have kicked the bucket. Hope I did it fighting. Harry, I am sorry that I have left you. I know we didn't have much time together, but I thought of you as my own. Please look after Moony for me. And don't blame yourself for anything. If I did die saving you, then I am happy. You are too important to me and the world to lose to some Death Eater. Anyway, onto the prizes._

"_To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I leave you a sum of 1,000,000_ _gallons. Molly, this is not charity. I can never repay you for taking in Harry and loving him as your own. Please accept my gratitude._

"_To Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley, a vault will be opened in your name, for each of you, once this is read. A sum of 100,000 gallons with be placed in the vault. This should see you through school. Ron, do not let the money go to your head. Harry loves you and your family so much because they have something more important than money. You have love. Do not become another Malfoy, please. Hermione, keep these boys in line! They listen to you so keep them safe. Fred, George, keep your shop open no matter what. The world needs more laughs in it, especially in time of war._

"_To Ginevra Weasley, I know that Harry can be dense sometimes. But hopefully by now he has stepped up and asked you out. If not, Harry ask her out. I loved getting to know you this summer and I think you are the perfect person for Harry. You have just the right amount of spunk to keep him on his toes. I leave you a vault with 100,000 gallons in it. Use it wisely. Although, knowing you, you probably wont use it. So go on a shopping spree, but jut this once. I told you Potters always have a thing for red heads. I'm looking forward to looking down and seeing tons of black and red head Potters running around._

"_To Remus Lupin, I leave you a vault with the 80,000,000 gallons. I know you don't want it, but old friend, go buy you some new robes. You're looking rather shabby. I also leave you Number 12 Grimmuald Place. I'm sorry I have left you Moony. It was not the plan. I know what you're feeling, and you need to talk to someone. I know Harry will be hard headed about it, but I know a certain cousin of mine that has a pretty shoulder you can cry on. Keep the Marauders alive Moony. Train Harry in the world of pranks. _

"_To Harry Potter, upon my death you are to be emancipated. I know you are capable of making your own decisions so I think you should have the chance. Do not let anyone make you do something you don't want to. I leave you the remaining fortune. I'm not sure how much that is, but it should last you a couple of lifetimes. Now you're the richest person in England. Maybe even the world! I know that you hate being famous and your wealth, you are not defined by those things. You are defined by your bravery and your true heart. Do not let anyone tell you you're not or that you can't do something. I bet you would be better at Potions then Snape if you had a proper teacher! Don't push people away Harry. Your friends love you and they will always be there, no matter what. Cherish ever moment you have with them and make the most of each minute._

"_This was the Will and Last Testimony of Sirius Orion Black."_

Harry handed the parchment back to Frekin. He still missed Sirius, but the feeling was over whelming the way it was at the end of the school year. Ginny rubbed his shoulders before they turned to the goblin.

"So what does this all mean?" Ginny asked as she shifted in the chair. Harry looked up to Frekin as he cleared his voice.

"Well, Mr. Potter is not emancipated. Even though you could not be found, the paper work went through right after Mr. Black's death. I have you key, Ms. Weasley. You family members have already received their keys." Frekin handed Ginny her small golden key. He then lifted an ornate chest onto the table. He lifted the lid and pulled out a vial.

"This is a blood potion. It is to make sure you are the heir of the Potter family line and Black family line. While you may not actually be part of the Black family line, naming you heir, as Sirius has, makes it work. This potion with activate your keys. They are very special. All you have to do while holding which ever key is think about the vault and you will be transported there. Sort of like a portkey." Frekin said. Harry nodded and held out his hand. The goblin opened the potion and sliced Harry's palm with a knife. Blood trickled into the first vial, than the second.

Harry hid his hand behind him so that the goblin would not see that it was already dealing. He didn't know if he would be able to trust them or if the information would get back to Voldermort. He watched as Frekin dribbled some of each potion on to the keys, respectively. The keys glowed for a moment, then the potion seemed to evaporate off the keys. The goblin handed Harry the keys and took out a piece of parchment. Harry was shocked to see writing appear on the paper.

"This is a statement about your inheritances. Because you were made an adult, you now have access to all of your vaults. This is what you have." The goblin handed Harry the parchment. Harry chocked when he read it.

**Inheritance of Harry James Potter**

**Number of Vaults: 13**

**Total Amount: 986,486,753,158,684 gallons**

**265,486,257,891 sickles**

**84,659,235,785 knots**

**Number of properties: Unknown**

Ginny gasped at the parchment. She knew Harry was rich, but Damn! That was more money then…well then anything she had ever thought about. She didn't even know that one person could own all that. Frekin smiled, or at least that's what Ginny would say the grotesque face was supposed to be.

"I know it's a lot. And most likely shocking. But the total about is from all of your vault combined. You are the wealthiest person in the entire world. You have inherited both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's vaults. Along with the trust vault, Merlin's vault, the Potter family vault, and the Black family vault.

"We have combined Gryffindor's and Slytherin's vault to the Potter family vault. Although we have had to make adjustments, so the Potter family vault is stretched an entire wall. There are no other vaults on that side of the cart.

"You have also gained numerous properties. We do not have the total count on file because some you parents did not inform us of. And we did not make it our business to know. You will find the deeds to all the properties in both the Black and Potter vaults.

"Well any other questions you have?" Frekin asked. Ginny looked at Harry.

"Um actually there are. You see, we want to go shopping. But carrying around gallons is a hassle, especially if you don't know how much you're going to need. Do you have a way to help us?" Frekin nodded.

"We have a wallet that you carry around and tell it how much money you need, gallons or pounds, and it appears. If you're going to be shopping in the muggle world and spending a lot, you will need the credit card. We offer it in any style you want. The wallet also has and anti-theft spell, is water proof, and no one can open it but you. Would you like one?" Harry and Ginny both nod. Frekin mumbles something and two wallets appear.

Ginny ends up getting a pokadott wallet that is black and purple. Harry get just a plain black leather wallet. With the wallets, they have to get drivers license for the credit cards. Harry and Ginny thank Frekin before they leave.

"So do you want to go see your vaults?" Ginny asked. Harry thought about it for a moment. He really did want to see what his parents left him, but he also saw that they had spent a great deal of time in Frekin's office.

"No. We can come back and dig through them on another day. Although I do want to know what properties I own." Harry replies. Gin nods before pulling him out of the bank. They head to the Apothecary where they buy every potion ingredient, in bulk. Next they headed to Flourish & Blotts where they browsed around until they bought a book on anything they thought would help them in their training.

In Madam Malkin's they bought school robes. Ginny was just about to pay for her purchases when a champagne colored robe caught her eye. She smiled at the woman before she walked back over to the robe. It sparkled in the dim light like sand on the beach. Ginny lifted it up and felt the satin in her fingers. She fell in love when she saw the bodice cut.

"I'm getting this too. If you can have it measured and sent to me at Hogwarts, that you be excellent. Thank you." Ginny said. The woman ringed her up and made a note and attached it to the robes.

"Not a problem deary. How are you coming along Sir?" She asked Harry. He was looking through dress robes from midnight black to lime green. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the lime green robe before she pointed to a deep black robe trimmed in silver.

"That one is nice. Although that green one with the gold trim would match my dress better." Ginny said, batting her eyes at him. Harry smiled and shook his head, grabbing both of the robes and paying for them. He had they altered there so that he wouldn't have to give his name. Ginny had told the woman that she was hiding from her brothers, so that's why no red hair. She bought the lie with ease and they were out of the shop.

"Hmm…can we go to London now? Oh wait…look at that!" Ginny points to a sleek looking broom in the window to the Quidditch shop. She dragged Harry over to look in the window.

"_The new and improved Firebolt 3000! This broom is made for any position. All you have to do is tap with icon you play and the broom will change to fit that position. They're a limited edition. Only 300 made! Each cost 50,000 gallons. Any injury gained while in flight cannot be blamed on broom. Tested under the highest pressures._

"Oh wow Gin. Could you imagine the team on those?" Harry asked. His eyes met hers and they both smiled. Harry purchased 9 brooms. One for each position, the one of him and one for her. He also purchased new equipment for the team and had it sent to Hogwarts.

"I have to get Hedwig some treats before we go." Harry said and quickly bought some owl treats. They headed off to explore London.

They spent the rest of the day shopping and site seeing. They went to the Tower of London and Buckingham Palace. They bought brand new wardrobes full of everything form socks to necklaces. Well, Ginny got jewelry. Harry only got jewelry for his piercing and a new watch.

They were set for the new school year, in more ways than one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Doing What Must Be Done

_Antonin Dolohov Residence_

Harry took as deep breath before he looked over at Ginny. She tried to smile reassuringly at him, but he could tell that she too did not want to be here. They stood quietly in the room, hidden from sight. They were waiting for the man to get back home from a DeathEater meeting.

The two were fully decked out with weapons and magical robes. The robes were a striking white trimmed in gold. A TO was inscribed on the left breast. The robes has spells on them to deflect minor spells, a temperature gauge, and where stain proof.

Harry's eyes snapped forward when there was a soft 'pop' and a man appeared in the room. He looked tired and ragged. He turned to the bar, drawing what appeared to be a brandy towards him. Drink in hand, the man slumped in from of the fire with a sigh. He drank deeply before setting the glass down, covering his eyes with a hand.

Harry and Ginny took of the charm that kept them hidden and pulled out their wands, keeping them trained on the man. He didn't move at all, considering he couldn't hear any movement in the room except for his own.

"Antonin Dolohov, you have been found guilty of being a DeathEater." Ginny started. the man shot out of his chair, his hand going for his wand. Ginny twirled her fingers and the wand shot out of his hand and to her. Dolohov swallowed. He didn't know who theses people were, they never removed their hoods. Harry kept his wand trained on him.

"What do you want. Who are you?" Dolohov asked. Harry shook back his hood, taking pleasure in the gasp that came from the other man.

"But…you're missing!" Dolohov squeaked. He couldn't believe that he was looking at Harry Potter. Sure the boy had changed, but he knew the scar anywhere. If only he could get his wand back. Oh his master would praise him above all others if he could bring him Harry Potter.

"You can forget it. You're not going anywhere Dolohov. Now, tell me what you know about what Voldemort if up to!" Harry snarled. Dolohov shuddered at the use of the name. He couldn't believe the power he could see surround them boy. He was only supposed to be fifteen. Not even his master exuded this much power with a single phrase.

"I don't know anything! I swear!" Dolohov said. He backed up into the chair when the hooded figure came closer to him. He saw a flash of red before his eyes were trained on the silver dagger in front of his face.

"I don't believe you." The woman's voice sneered. His adam apple bobbed as he swallowed against the hysteria. Maybe they would spare him if he told them what he knew.

"All I know is that He-Who-Must-Be-Named has all of us looking for you. It became apparent that you were missing. Dumbledore tried to make us believe that you were just moved, but we knew you were gone. That's all we've been doing for the last month. _He _is in a rage because no one was able to find. You. That's all I know. I swear!" Dolohov said. His voice trembled as the dagger came up along his neck.

Harry sighed. He thought the DeathEater might have more information. But it was apparent that if Voldemort was planning anything, he was keeping those plans to himself, or at least for now. He brandished a revolver, pointing it at the DeathEater before puling the trigger. Dolohov didn't even get a sound out before the bullet embed itself in his heart. Ginny stepped back and shuddered as the body that once held life began to shudder as the brain began to die. She grimaced when the body's wastes left is body. She cast a cleaning spell before attaching the piece of parchment to a throwing start and pushing it into the dead body's arm. She turned back to Harry, worried when she saw that he just continued to stare at the body.

"Harry, Harry stop looking at it!" Ginny said, moving in front of him so that he was looking at her. Ginny pushed his arm down, afraid he might shook her by accident. Harry's body shook when Ginny touched him. All Harry could hear was the BANG from the gun. He had killed a man. He took a life. Harry gasped before dropping to his knees, his hands shaking as they held him up. The gun clanked to the floor next to him, just proving the facts to him that much more. Ginny bit her lip before she grabbed Harry and the gun and they vanished.

"""""

They reappeared in a lush penthouse. Ginny tossed the gun to the couch before she drug Harry's form over to a chair. He slumped into the couch, his hands going up to his face to cover it. Ginny pulled off his shoes before she conjured Harry a brandy.

"Harry, here drink this. Look at me. I know that what we did was hard, and I'm torn about it. But you told me that we would have to do what we did. Remember?" Ginny asked. His hands shook as he took the drink and he frowned at her. His emerald eyes looked haunted and tired. Ginny sighed and kneeled before him. She looked up at the man she loved and she wished that there was some way she could make this simpler on him.

"It will get easier Harry. This is what we've been training for. If we don't depleate Voldemort's forces, there will be way too many DeathEaters when he strikes. Harry, I love you. This isn't going to make me love you any less and I understand what we have to do. This is a war. And war is about death." Ginny bit her lip as he just stared at her.

"Yeah I know. But, we took human life. I mean, I know I've talked about it, but it's different now. I actually killed a man. How does this not make us the same as Tom? Aren't we just doing the same thing?" Harry asked. He took a gulp of his brandy before setting it aside.

"No Harry, we're not like him. We don't torture people for fun. We took no glee in what we had to do. But we must make him realize that we're not going to stand by and let him kill thousands of innocent people. And his DeathEaters aren't innocent Harry. Soldiers in war always have to kill their enemies. It's the way wars are won. If we sit by and let Dumbledore do the work, capturing the DeathEaters, Voldemort is only going to spring them and we're back to square one." Ginny said.

"You're right. I just…it's hard to accept that we're killers now. Although, I would rather they die then us." Harry mumbled. Ginny smiled before she crawled up in his lap. Harry's arms went around her and his hands slid down to cup her bottom.

Harry leaned forward, capturing Ginny's mouth in a kiss. Ginny smiled against his lips before she opened her lips. Their tongue intertwined and rubbed against each other in an erotic tag game. Harry squeezed her derriere and ground his jean clad member. Gin moaned and pulled away, rocking her hips to get more friction. Harry attached to her neck and bit down, causing Ginny to groan and grind down harder.

Ginny slid her hands down Harry's chest, rubbing his nipples through his shirt. She bit her lip as Harry lathed his tongue on the pulsing skin where he had bitten. She pulled Harry's head back by his hair and roughly kissed him. Her hands waved over his chest and the shirt vanished from his body. She ran her nails down, scrapping against his nipples.

Harry gripped Gin's hips before all her clothes disappeared. He traced his fingertips up her spin than back down. She moaned in his mouth when he took a firm hold on her ass. Ginny reached down with one hand and made his jeans vanish so that she could wrap her fingers around his girth.

Harry moans as her hand squeezes around him. He slides on hand from her butt to her front where he rubs. He is not disappointed when he find Ginny soaked, coating his fingers. He slowly inserts first one, then two fingers in to her. Harry begins a rhythm of sliding his fingers in and out of her. Ginny was now sliding her hand up and down his pole.

"Oh damn Harry. I need…mmm…I need you now!" Ginny said as she rocked her hips against his hand. He smiled and captured her lips for a kiss as he withdrew his fingers. Ginny licked along the seem of Harry's lips as she guided him into her. They both groaned into the kiss as she slowly sunk down on him. Harry gripped her hips, helping her set up a rhythm.

"God I've wanted this for the whole day. Oh…you feel so good. You're so tight…" Harry sighs out as their pace picks up speed. They're grind and trust quickly, trying to reach their peaks. Ginny reaches hers first and moans, throwing her head back in pleasure. Harry latches on to one of her nipples, sucking hard, trying to keep her orgasm going. Ginny whimpered as she reached between them to pinch her clit. She shuddered after a few more trusts when they both came. Harry sighed against her breasts as his body jerked from his orgasm.

"Harry I think we should take this to the bedroom." Ginny says, slowly untangling herself from him. His eyes are dilated and glazed. She smiles and leans down to peck him on the lips before she starts towards the bedroom. Harry can't take his eyes off her ass as she walks away. He smiles before he quickly follows her.


	9. Chapter 9

-**AN: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I haven't had much motivation to continue. But I hope you like the chapter and review. Thx.**

Chapter Nine: Revelations

Light poured into the room through the open window, waking Harry slowly. He tried to cover his eyes, but his arm was stuck under Ginny. He sighed before slowly easing his body up. The light was overly bright, causing his eyes to sting. He eased his arm out from under Ginny, trying not to wake her. The slight movement sent needles through his arm and he groaned as he tried to wake it up. Harry climbed out of bed, padding to the bathroom, not caring at all that he was as naked as the day he was born.

Ginny stretched out on the bed, stretching all of her pleasantly sore muscles. She cocked her head and listened to the water coming out of the shower, knowing it was cascading down Harry's sinfully exquisite body. She smiled to herself as she thought about the night before. Harry had finally stopped regretting their actions after she explained why they did what they did. Gin thought it was sort of funny because she was the one worrying about it but Harry's the one that reacted badly. She smiled and sighed before cuddling further down in the covers.

When Harry popped his head out of the bathroom, all he could see of Ginny was her hair that fanned out over her pillow from underneath the comforter. He grinned before he removed his wet towel and snuck over, and drew back the covers from her face. Harry waved his hand and the towel wrung its self out over her. Gin's eyes popped open and she started to cough.

"Harry Potter!!" Gin yelled before leaping from the bed. Harry laughed before he launched himself out of the room. Ginny gave in to pursuit and finally tackled him on the rug in front of the fireplace. Immediately a fire blazed in the hearth as they rolled around. Harry flipped her over so that he was pinning her to the carpet with his body. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Ginny pulled away, breathing hard. She scowled up at Harry, who was smiling down at her.

"I don't think pouring cold water on someone is a very nice thing to do Mr. Potter. Now if you will please get up, I have to get ready." Ginny said. She continued to glare at Harry as he continued to smile at her.

"Now, now. It was warm water and I swear the towel did all the pouring. Besides, I can think of something else you can do instead of getting ready." Harry said, leaning down to suckle on her nipple while one hand came up to play with the other. His other hand slid down her body until he reached the small triangle of curls. Ginny sighed and wiggled, pushing her chest further into Harry's mouth and hand. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned when his fingers slithered over her wetness.

"God Gin. I can never get tired of this. You're always so wet for me. I don't even have to do anything and you're soaking. Will you always be wet and ready for me Gin? Always be ready to accept my cock no matter where we are or who we're with?" Harry asked, looking up at her. Gin moaned at his words and nodded, trusting her hips up. She got so hot when he talked like this, because she knew he would only talk like this with her. She ran her hands from his hair down his back, lightly scraping her nails down the smooth skin.

"I'll always be ready for you Harry. Just like I know I don't even have to do anything to make you hard. Which, I might add, I am quite fond of. You're always nice and hard for me. Please Harry…"Ginny whimpered, arching her hips up to meet his. Harry bit her nipple, which caused Gin to shriek, and trusted forward, burying himself in her to the hilt. Ginny's back arched and she moaned, her nails raking down his back. She gripped his ass cheeks and held on tight as Harry began a ferocious rhythm.

Ginny stepped out of the shower an hour later. She wrapped a towel around her hair while she dried her body with her hand. She conjured her vanilla body cream and smeared it onto her palms before she made sure every inch of her skin was silky smooth. She got rid of the lotion and started to brush her teeth. Once done she removed the towel from her hair and dried it with her hand. Ginny smiled at her reflection before she walked into the bedroom. Their trunks were stacked around the room and she glided over to one of hers to look for something to wear to the meeting they were about to go to.

_30 minutes later_

That's how Harry found her when he returned from the kitchen with breakfast. She had clothes strewn over the bed and some were on the floor. He set the tray with the food and drinks down on a table and leaned against the door, enjoying the view. He loved to just look at her. She had a tiger tattoo on her spine, a fairy tattoo on her right shoulder, and a fascinating butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck. What was so intriguing about the butterfly was that if you looked closely, the wings were actually women's faces with their hair flying out.

Harry's eyes dropped down to her buttocks, which was a perfectly upside down heart. The top of her ass started right where the claws of the tiger ended. Her cheeks were pale and smooth. He loved to grab them and stroke them, which he found himself stepping forward to do. Harry came up behind her, causing he to now hear the curses she was muttering as she tried in vein to find an outfit that she thought would work. He paid no attention to her words as his hands stroked her back until he came to her cheeks. Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's fascination with her butt and continued to search through her clothes. Harry's hands came down on her cheeks at the same time, emitting a loud SMACK.

"Hey! None of that! We're going to see my family Harry. I can't have a sore bottom while I'm conversing with my parents. God…I would be horrified!" Ginny said, whirling around to face him. Harry arched an eyebrow and that's when Ginny realized her mistake. She had just basically challenged Harry, and he never backed down from a challenge. She backed up into the trunk and shook her head.

"Harry I mean it. It's bad enough that we're going to go tell my parents that we've been living in a completely different realm _and_ have been dating for years. They do not, and I mean do not, need to know the way we go about our sexual life. Jeez." Ginny said. Harry pouted and she shook her head at him before pushing him back. Harry continued to pout as she turned back to look through her clothes. His eyes landed again on her butt, which now had two shockingly red handprints. Harry smiled to himself before lightly running his hands over her bum and than squeezing.

"I brought us breakfast. So as soon as you're done trashing the room we can eat." Harry said. His hands slid back up her body and around to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Ginny moaned and arched her body, causing her bum to hit his pant clad erection and her breasts to be pushed harder into his hands.

"I just can't find anything to wear. I have no clue what I should wear when I tell my parents. And then I have to tell them that we're engaged. God!" Ginny groaned and turned around to kiss Harry. He gripped her hips as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues played over each other, doing a erotic tango. After a few minutes Harry pulled back.

"I think you should just dress casually. That's how I'm dressed. Why don't you wear those blue jeans, you know the ones that ride low on your hips. And…a tank top or something." Harry said. Ginny nodded before she grabbed the pants and began looking for a top. She settled for the blue jeans with a silver chain that warped around. Gin decided on a silver corset top that zipped up the back. She left her hair down but applied a curly spell to it so that it cascaded down her back to her ass. Sliding into her boots, she turned to see Harry leaning against the pillows on the made bed. He had removed all her clothes from around the room and they were all folded and placed back in her trunk.

"I kept your breakfast warm. Now come eat so that we can be off." Harry said. Ginny came over and sat next to him and dug into her omelet.

_The Burrow_

Harry peered down at the Burrow. They were standing on a hill that over looked the house and its grounds. Ginny was gripping his hand so hard that he thought she might actually break all the bones in his hand. She didn't look away from her childhood home as the other Weasleys went about their day. She was biting her lip and Harry could tell that she was really worried about seeing her family again. Harry turned her towards him and smiled down as her worried eyes met his.

"Everything is going to be okay Gin. They'll be glad that you're back and safe. I think I'm the one who should be worrying. It looks like you _whole_ family is here, which means six brothers that are going to want torture me. Especially when they hear _all_ our news." Harry said, lifting Ginny's hand to kiss the ring on her finger. He rubbed his finger over the large center diamond. Gin smiled at him and looked at her ring. The ring was set in a platinum band with three stones. The center was a very large princess cut that had a peridot in the center. The two other diamonds were smaller and the band had tiny diamonds all over it. Harry had made it for her a year ago and she couldn't wait until she could add her wedding band to it.

"I know you're right Harry. Although I don't think my brothers know what is in store for them if they try to do anything to you." Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. She smiled at him as she tilted her head up for a kiss. Harry obliged her and captured her lips with his. They broke apart and turned back toward the house.

"Well, let's go. I rather get them while they're all there cause I don't want to have to explain this a million times." Ginny said, gripping Harry's hand. He smiled at her before they vanished. The two reappeared outside the Burrow, sliding through the wards with ease. They stood on the front porch and looked at each other before they knocked. It was a couple of seconds before they heard movement behind the door.

"_Who is it? How did they get through the wards? Arthur keep your wand up!" _Molly could be heard whispering behind the door. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand hard at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mum it's Ginny and Harry." Ginny called out. There was a moment of silence before they could hear Arthur pulling Molly away from the door.

"If you are truly our Ginny what did I used to call you when you were young?" Arthur asked through the door. Ginny furrowed her brow, trying to think about what her father used to call her.

"You used to call me you're Little Red Flame when I was little." Ginny said. She stepped back as the door swung open and her mum launched herself at her. Ginny almost fell down from the force of her mum's hug. She looked over Molly's head to her dad. He was standing there starring at her, like he couldn't believe his eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears at the hurt look in his eyes. Molly released Ginny, running her hands over her body to check her.

"Oh dear, you look so different. And you're too skinny!" Molly said. She turned and gave Harry the same treatment. Ginny stepped forward and was enveloped in her dad's arms. She clutched her father to her, afraid she might actually cry. Arthur squeezed Ginny so hard she thought her ribs were going to break.

"Okay dear, let's get back inside. We have to floo Dumbledore immediately! Do you want something to eat? You two look so thin, c'mon." Molly said, dragging Harry through the door and into the kitchen. Arthur let go of Ginny and they both headed back inside, Arthur closing and locking the doors. Ginny looked up when she heard the call from Sparkle and Streak. She smiled as she knew they were watching over the house, strengthening the wards around the house.

They all walked into the kitchen and Molly started to load them plates of food. Ginny and Harry sat down at the scarred table and just relished the feeling of being back in the loving home. Harry slid his hand into Gin's under the table and they smiled at each other as Molly sat the plates down in front of them.

"There you go dears. Arthur, go floo Dumbledore. Now, I want to know what in the world made you two leave. Do you know how worried we've all been. All your brothers came back to try and help search for you. Even Percy came back when he heard you had disappeared. We didn't know if something…if something had happened to you." Molly said, tears filling her eyes. She would never forget the terror of walking into Ginny's room and her not being there. Of having every hope shattered when any lead just turned up dust. Molly gripped her hands as she tried not to think to hard on that.

"Oh mum, I'm so sorry. We didn't plan this, I promise. And as soon as we can all get together, we can explain. Dad, wait. Don't floo Dumbledore yet. We need to get everyone together." Ginny said, raising to lay a hand on her mother's shoulder. Molly gripped her hand as if she thought if she let go, Ginny would disappear. Harry smiled at Molly, ever thankful that she thought of him as a son. He cherished to the feeling of being loved.

"I'll go get the boys. Finish your meal." Arthur said, walking out the door. Molly wiped her eyes and began cleaning up. Ginny sat back down next to Harry and started to eat. She almost groaned with the pleasure of eating her mother's cooking. Harry leaned over and lightly kissed her neck, while Mrs. Weasley had her back turned. He placed a hand on her thigh and continued to eat.

Gin could barely concentrate on putting food in her mouth as Harry's hand practically burned a whole through her jeans. She could feel electric shocks going from his hand to her breasts and her womb. She couldn't believe that with just one touch he could have her skyrocketing to outer orbit. She coughed when he squeezed and she almost chocked on her food. He hid a smile behind his bacon.

Arthur came back with all of his sons hot on his heals. They slammed into the room, demanding answers while they hugged Ginny and threatened Harry. Ginny raised her eye brows at some of the colorful descriptions of what they were going to do to him. She pushed her brothers away from Harry and glared at all of them. It seemed to the brothers that the time Ginny was gone, she had developed and even more terrifying glare then what she had before.

"Sit down and shut up you baboons! I will not let you threaten Harry when he's done nothing wrong. And if you lay a hand on him in anything but a friendly manner, I will remind you why it's said angry red heads are dangerous, do you understand?!" Ginny snarled at them. The guys looked at each other and slowly sat down. They knew better then to taunt a cornered tiger. Molly and Arthur also sat down, waiting for the teens to tell them why they had vanished.

Harry got up and took his and Gin's plates to the skin, where they began to wash themselves. He turned to the window and just stared out the window. Ginny surveyed the room, paying close attention to anything that looked out of place or a portrait. She waved her hand and every portrait was gone. She turned to Harry and nodded. He nodded back and turned to the family.

"The house is secure. What we have to tell you, you cannot tell another living or dying or dead soul. You have to make a vow that you will not speak these words to anyone. And because it would be a vow, even if a Death Eater put you under a curse or used a potion, you would not be able to tell anyone what we're about to tell you. You all have to accept this and vow, or you have to leave until the others hear. Do you all accept this?" Ginny said. She looked every individual in the eye, trying to convey to them the urgency and importance of what she needed to tell them.

Bill was the first to nod. He knew his sister better than almost anyone, and he knew that if she needed a vow, there was a good reason. One by one, the family nodded. They could see the secrets in their eyes and they desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay , but remember, you can't tell anyone. Not Dumbledore, not Remus, nor anyone, good or bad." Harry said. They all nodded again. Ginny and Harry sighed in relief before they distributed the vows.

_An Hour Later_

"…and well, that's the jist of what's been going on." Harry said. He smiled at the dumbfounded faces around him and stroked Ginny's hand under the table. She grinned at him and waited for her family to digest what they had told them. She picked up her pumpkin juice and took a gulp. It had taken so long for them to tell the story that Molly had cooked them lunch and a dessert. The Weasleys just sat with dumb struck expressions on their faces. Arthur was the first to recover.

"So you've been in a different realm with elves. Nothing too strange with that I guess." He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling very old. He couldn't believe what they had told him. If what they said was true, than they were in for a very large war. He sighed and turned to Ginny, who was smiling hopefully at him. He noticed then how extremely happy she looked. Her brown eyes were almost glowing with happiness and he knew that it was majorly because of the boy who sat next to her. He couldn't believe he was already losing her to another man.

"Wait, wait. So you've been dating our sister for _years_? Were you even going to ask us if you could?" Charlie said, leaning forward on his elbows. Gin glared at him while Harry chuckled.

"And how would have supposed I did that Charlie? I was in a different realm. But we didn't get married because we both wanted all of you to be there. I mean, you're like my own family and it wouldn't be as special if you weren't there." He said, looking at all of them. That made some of the boys deflate.

"Well, I'm just glad that you two are back home safe. Even if you're older, I'm just glad that you're back." Molly said, getting up and cleaning all the dishes. Ginny smiled at her mum before turning to Ron.

"When is Hermione getting here? We need to come up with a plan for this year. So can you write her and see if she can come, say tomorrow?" She asked. Ron nodded, still majorly confused about everything. Harry looked at Arthur.

"You can floo Dumbledore now. Ginny and I just arrived. Oh, we got you all gifts from all the places we visited." Harry said, winking at the last part. Ginny pulled out a trunk and enlarged it. Arthur flooed Dumbledore while the two passed out their gifts. The brothers couldn't believe what Harry and Ginny had said. They were ENGAGED! It was just so hard to get it because they still viewed Ginny as they _baby_ sister, not a woman who can be engaged to someone. Least of all to HARRY POTTER!!

"Um, I'm still confused…how can you be engaged?" Ron scratched his head as he starred down at the weird looking toy. He couldn't figure out what it was. It seemed to be made out of wood and had a strange buggy thing attached to it. Ginny rolled her eyes as she shrunk the trunk back down.

"Ron, we were in the Elvin Realm for years. Do you really think that we haven't matured enough to be engaged?" She asked. The brothers could all hear the edge in her tone and they knew that if Ron answered wrongly, he would be in a world of hurt. Ron looked up at his sister and his eyes widened slightly at the threat in hers.

"No…of course not. I just…at the end of the school year, you were both just Harry and Ginny. Then you go missing for months and just pop up here with this story. It's all very hard to understand." Ron mumbled. Ginny smiled at her brother.

"Ron I know it's very hard to understand. But hopefully in a little while you will come to understand this and be happy for Harry and me. Besides, don't you want to be in the wedding?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow. Ron never got to answer as Albus Dumbledore walked into the room, closely followed by Molly and Arthur.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't know exactly when they get out of school, but I'm going to say June so it's about August 4****th****. Thank you for the reviews. All questions will be answered in this chapter or the following ones. (Ginny and Harry's hairstyles are in my profile.)**

Chapter Ten: Progress

_The Burrow's Kitchen_

Harry scowled at his pumpkin juice, not wanting to look up at Dumbledore. He knew that he was being immature, but he still sort of blamed the old man for Sirius' death. If Dumbledore would have just been straight with him, than Sirius might still be alive. He felt a warmth spread through him and he looked up, his eyes meeting the worried ones of Ginny. She could see the pain that Dumbledore's presence caused and she hoped to be done with the interrogation quickly.

Albus watched the two teens, observing the silent communication that went through them. As they starred at each other, Harry seemed to grow more assured and he sat up straight and looked him in the eye. Dumbledore almost flinch at the seething anger he saw in his pupil's eyes. They blazed with the fury and Albus was afraid Harry wouldn't be able to control his emotions, which might cause sever damage to everyone around them.

"Okay, _professor_. What do you want to know? Where we've been? Well, like our notes said, we decided that we needed to go on a vacation. I needed time to clear my head and come to terms with everything. _Especially_ that nice little thing you told me last year. So, I came here to leave a note so that the Weasleys wouldn't panic, and Ginny was up in the kitchen when I got here." Harry said. Ginny took up the story.

"So Harry told me that he was leaving, and knowing the kind of trouble he gets into I tried to talk him out of it. But as you know, he is annoying stubborn. So I since he wouldn't stay, I had to convince him to let me go with him. He was so frustrating, we almost woke the house. But I pointed out that he'd be extremely lonely if he went by himself, so he caved."

"And then we went to the United States and toured all of their theme parks. It was a great way to get over some of the events that happened last year." Harry finished. He looked Dumbledore dead in the eye, and he could feel the light probe of the headmaster's legilimacy. Harry scowled at the headmaster and crossed his arms over his chest, pushing against the intrusion. Dumbledore looked surprised when he was tossed out of the boy's mind.

"Hmm…interesting. And why didn't you get in contact with someone, to make sure that we knew you were alright?" Albus asked, bringing his tea cup up to take a sip.

"Because Harry needed to work out his problems without the interference of our world. We just needed time away, and that meant no communication. Of course, we knew that you'd all be worried, but we believed that mum and dad would know that no harm would come to me as long as I was with Harry. And besides, it was only a month." Ginny said, squeezing her mum's hand across the table before she got up to rinse out her cup.

"Very well, I can see that you are both going to stick to that story. We will talk further later on. Molly, Arthur, we are having a meeting tonight. If you could please be there at the usual time. Have a good night." Dumbledore said as he rose. The two elder Weasleys nodded and Molly cleaned up the table.

"Well since we're done here, I think I'm going to go back home. Now that Ginny and Harry are both safe and home, I don't see any reason that I shouldn't go. I'll be back in a few days, to check on things." Bill said as he rose. Ginny smiled at her brother before letting out a squeal as he swung her around the kitchen.

"See you later GingerBear. You better be here when I come back." Bill said. Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed and hugged her brother as he set her back down. The rest of the brothers, save Ron, got up as well.

"Well I think I'm going to go too. I've got lots to do tomorrow." Charlie said. There was a course of goodbyes and hugs as the brothers, save Ron, all left the Burrow for their own homes. Arthur leaned over and kissed Ginny on the forehead and shook Harry's hand.

"It's good to have you two back. I have to go get ready for the meeting. Don't wait up, your mother and I may be awhile." Arthur said. He hugged Ron and headed out of the room.

"Now children, do not leave the house. It's not safe outside for you, even with the wards up. Please be safe, and don't stay up too late. And Harry…I had a cot set up for you in Ronald's room." Molly said. Harry nearly groaned at the hidden demand that he sleep in Ron's room. Molly hugged and kissed them all before departing as well. The trio listened to the sound of Molly and Arthur flooing before the house fell into silence.

"Well now that we're alone, are you two really engaged?" Ron asked. Ginny smiled kindly at her brother. She patted his shoulder as she walked past him.

"Yes Ron we are. And we want you to be in the wedding, so stop asking. Now, let's go upstairs and get Hermione." Gin said, heading for the stairs. Harry stayed where he was, enjoying the view of Ginny's butt and hips swaying as she walked. Ron watched Harry and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, stop that. She's my sister!" Ron said. Harry chuckled at Ron and shook his head.

"Fine, but then you have to stop starring at Hermione's ass from now on too." Harry said before he followed Ginny. He could hear Ron denying it before he too followed. They ended up in Ginny's room where her and Harry pulled out all of their trunks.

"I do not look at Hermio--" Ron cut himself off as he entered the room and saw Ginny. She raised a brow at him and smirked.

"Don't what Ron? Ogle Hermione's backside?" Ginny said, trying not to laugh at the look on Ron's face. She shrugged at him before turning back to her trunks. She enlarged all of them and began to separate the ones that held clothes to the ones that held books and other stuff.

"Whatever you say Ron. Now, where's Hedwig?" Harry asked. He looked over at the window and saw that the two phoenixes where sitting on a tree branch, waiting for the ok signal. Harry nodded and the two birds flamed into the room. Ginny doubled over in laughter at the girly scream that came from Ron's mouth at the site of the fire.

"Ron…oh my…we need to work on that." Harry said, shaking his head in male disgust. Ron frowned and crossed his arms.

"My…throat's sore. Why are there phoenixes here?" Ron asked, sitting on Ginny's bed. Streak and Sparkle were resting on Ginny's desk. She walked over and stroked the magnificent birds.

"They're ours Ron. Now, we needed to get to business. We only have about half and hour before I'm calling it a night and going to sleep. So we're going to make a list of everything we need to do. Now, when did you say Hermione's going to be here? Oh never mind, write here now and ask her to come tomorrow." Ginny said. Ron nodded and headed up to his room to begin his letter. Harry frowned at walked to the window, looking for his snowy owl.

"I'm sure she's just out catching something to eat. Come on Harry, we're back home now. Stop frowning, your face will get wrinkle lines!" Ginny said. Harry turned to her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Oh really? Is that so. Well I guess you'll just have to come up with something to keep me occupied." Harry murmured against Gin's lips. She smiled before she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. Harry walked over until he felt the edge of the bed against his knee. He slowly, as not to break the kiss, lowered Ginny onto the bed and followed her down.

_Twenty Minutes Later _

Ginny sighed as Harry climbed off the bed and off of her. She pouted as he fixed his shirt and tried to fix his hair.

"I can't believe my mum would do this to me! I mean, we're engaged for crying out loud!" Ginny huffed as she sat up. Harry leaned down and kissed her lightly on her already swollen lips.

"Well, she does still view you as her 14 year old daughter. But, we'll be married quickly, then no one can say where we have to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said as he leaned back down and kissed her. Ginny tried to pull him back onto the bed, but he resisted and broke away, chuckling at her.

"We'll find alone time, don't worry." Harry whispered against her throat, where he place a single kiss before departing. Ginny groaned in frustration as her body demanded Harry come back. She went over to a trunk and pulled out a blue and black chemise. **(picture in profile) **

Gin sighed as the silk slid down her body. It was just so wrong to sleep alone. She hadn't slept by herself for three years now. It felt so strange to slide into the small double bed. Ginny starred up at the ceiling in the dark, willing herself to go to sleep. If she went to sleep, then she might be able to share her dream with Harry. _'here's to hoping'_ Ginny thought as she crossed her fingers and closed her eyes.

_Dream Bedroom_

_Harry looked over as Ginny walked through the door. He swallowed as he took in her light blue and black chemise. It hugged her body and showed off her assets, which seemed to glisten in the light. Ginny smiled at him before she crooked her finger at him, drawing him to her._

"_Now Harry, I think that you need to make up to me your teasing earlier. It wasn't very nice to leave me, all hot and bothered." Ginny pouted, sucking in air through her nose, making her breasts push against the material. Harry's eyes dropped to the two mounds, seeing the outline of her nipples through the material._

"_I think I can find a way to do that, luv." Harry said, running his hands from her shoulders down her arms, capturing her hands and pulling her backwards. Ginny smiled as he led her to the bed. Gin laid down and watched as Harry lit pulled a small devise out of the air. She arched a brow at him but he just grinned before he pushed her gown up over her hips, where it bunched up beneath her breasts. She shuddered as Harry released a long breath onto her exposed area._

"_Now, let the fun begin." Harry murmured before he bent down to his task._

_Next Morning_

Harry shook his head as he headed to the shower. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. He knew that what happened last night was real, just not _real._ He closed the bathroom door behind him and started the shower. As he leaned against the wall, letting the warm spray hit him, images of the dream came back to him.

_Ginny, arched off the bed as she shrieked from the work of his tongue._

_The light buzzing sound as Ginny withered form the combination of the toy and Harry's tongue on her body._

_The taste as Ginny creamed over him, for the fourth time in a row._

Harry groaned as the blood rushed to his manhood. He stroked a hand along the shaft, really wishing that it was Gin's hand and not his own. He continued to stroke, speeding up until he moaned out and sprayed against the opposite wall.

"Oh, damn." Harry sighed as he waved his hand, cleaning up the mess. He finished his shower, just thankful that a little pressure had been relieved. He wrapped a towel around him waist before leaving, heading back up to Ron's room. He rolled his eyes at Ron, who was still snoring, rather loudly, in bed. Harry waked over to one of his trunks and pulled out clothes to wear. As he dressed he thought about what today would hold for them.

First, they had to wait until Hermione got here. Then they had to explain everything to her. Harry dreaded that. I really didn't want to go through that again. But he thought that maybe it would be easier. Harry tied his shoes and looked in the mirror, trying to find something to do with his hair. Even with it cut short, it was a mess. Harry sighed before turning around, planning on shaking Ron awake.

He walked towards Ron, then thought that a nice bucket of cold water would be better. He smirked to himself as he conjured the bucket above Ron's head. Harry backed away, going to head out of the room before he dumped the water. On his way to the door, he spotted Hedwig and Streak were both starring at him. Hedwig was perched on top of her cage and Streak was sitting next to her. Harry smiled at the birds, glad to see Hedwig again. He reached out with his arm and Hedwig and Streak both flew to him.

With Hedwig on his arm and Streak on his shoulder, Harry headed downstairs. He was just arriving at Ginny's door when she whipped it open and smiled at him.

"It's about time you got down here. OH! Hedwig!!" Ginny shrieked and Hedwig flew to her, nudging Ginny's head with her feathery one. Ginny stroked the owl, pleased to see her again. She was about to say something when hey heard a "AWWWWWWWW" from upstairs.

"Harry, what did you do?" Gin asked, heading downstairs, where Molly was already making breakfast. Molly greeted them and exclaimed over the phoenix. Sparkle was still sleeping in Ginny's room, so Streak puffed up his chest and loved the attention. Harry shook his head at the phoenix before he sat himself down next to Ginny. Hedwig nibbled on his ear before she flew out the window. Streak sort of bowed to then before he too flew out.

"He's such a show off. Hmm…kinda like his owner." Ginny observed. Harry pushed her shoulder and rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when they heard the unmistakable thudding on the stairs. Ron was up and headed their way. Ginny looked at Harry, both of her eyebrows raised. He just smiled and kissed her. Molly was just setting the enormous plates down when Ron entered. Ginny choked on her laughter and Harry pressed his lips together, trying not to smile.

Ron was completely soaked through with water. His clothes clung to him and he was shivering.

"WWWhich onnne of yyyyouuu did thhhhis toooooo mmmmmeee?" Ron stuttered out. Ginny laughed out loud. At least she wasn't the one this morning. She had an idea of what Harry did, and she was thankful it was to someone else. Waking up to cold water being poured on you was not a pleasant experience. Harry shook his head.

"Why Ron, whatever happened to you? It looks like you fell in the tube, fully clothed. I would have thought that you were old enough to know how to bathe by yourself. If you had so much cold water to spare, I could have used some last night." Harry said, smirking. Ron glared daggers at him. Harry knew that if looks could kill, he would be no more. Ginny chocked and slapped Harry on the head. Molly tittered at Ron before she performed a drying spell on him.

"There Ronald. Now eat your breakfast. And dear, try not fall into your plate now." Molly said, her lips pulling up at the corners. Harry chuckled at the joke and began to eat his own food. Ron sat grumpily down and began to eat, not saying a word to Harry or Ginny. He would get them both back. Once Hermione was here, she would have something clever to say.

"Oh, kids, I received a letter from Hermione and her parents. She will be arriving today at 10 o'clock. So you had better be ready and make sure your rooms are both clean. If I find that they're not, you can fully expect to start your chores early. I had them planned for tomorrow so that you could catch up, but so help me if those rooms are messy. I think we have an inflation of gnomes this summer." Molly said, nodding her head to emphasis. The three sunk lower in their chairs, nodding that they had hear her.

"Okay, well I'm off for today. Please be careful outside. I'll be home in time to cook dinner. Love you." Molly kissed them all goodbye before she apperated away. Ginny got up, washing her plate before she turned to the two boys. Ron was shoveling food in his mouth grotesquely and Harry was eating with all the poise taught to them. She smiled when she caught his eye.

"I'm going to go change. Hermione should be here in an hour, so I would suggest you clean your room Ron." Ginny said. She smiled again at Harry, catching his wink before she left. Harry swallowed his last bite and cleaned his plate. He turned to Ron and raised his eyebrow at the way he was eating.

"Is there some contest I don't know about? Who can shove more food into their mouth at one time? Jeez Ron, slow down. You don't want to eat that way in front of girls. It's disgusting." Harry said. Ron looked up at him, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. He tried to say something, but all the food in his mouth prevented it. Harry shook his head at him before heading upstairs.

"Oh and I would clean up before Hermione gets here. Unless, of course, you want her to see you in your briefs." Harry called back as he ascended the stairs. He trotted up the stairs to Ginny's door, which was ajar. He walked in, shocked to see Ginny standing there in her underwear. She turned to him, a grin on her face.

"It's about time. Close the door." Ginny said, swaying her hips back and forth, biting her lip. Harry waved his hand and the door banged closed and locked. He slowly walked to her, taking his time so that he could take in her beauty. **(picture in profile)** Ginny smiled as she ran her hand down Harry's shirt covered chest. She leaned into him and attached her mouth to his throat.

Harry groaned at the feel of her tongue against his heated skin. He ran his hands down her back until he cupped her cheeks, lifting her up. Ginny's legs wrapped around his waist and she released her hold on him.

"We have about 45 minutes. You can do that right?" Ginny asked, leaning in to suck on Harry's bottom lip. He walked towards her bed and laid her down.

"Oh I can do 45 minutes. Now stop talking." Harry said as he lowered himself down on top of her.

_45 Minutes Later_

Ginny chuckled at Harry, who was lounging on her bed. She was fixing her hair and he was just laying there with the stupid 'I ate the canary' look. He grinned stupidly at her as she walked back over to him. She was dressed in a tank top thing that had no back and was a deep blue. Along with a pair of loose black cargo pants with lot of pockets. They rode low on her hips, showing off her abs. She also had a silver chain around her stomach, drawing more attention to her body.

"You look so sexy Gin. Are you sure we can't-" Harry was cut off as there was a loud knock on the door. He groaned as he rolled off the bed and went to the door. Ginny smiled as she looked down at her outfit. She looked back up as Hermione and Ron came into the room. She smiled and ran to Hermione, who squeezed the life out of her.

"OH MY GOSH!! I'm so happy you're both home! Where have you been? Why didn't you write??" Hermione asked as she left Ginny to attack Harry. Hermione noted the disheveled look and the sleepy eyes of Harry and arched a brow at Gin, who shrugged and smiled.

"Hermione, one thing at a time. There's stuff that we need to tall you. It might take awhile, so you should sit down. Now after we left school…."

_An Hour Later_

Hermione sat back on the bed, completely stunned. Her mind was working a mile a minute. The possibilities of what they were saying were astounding. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask, but she didn't know which one to ask first. She wanted to go to this _realm_ so that she could see for herself. Maybe they were just on something that made them hallucinate. Although she did see the tattoos on their bodies. And they both possessed an air about them that told anyone who was looking that they meant business and knew what they were talking about.

"Okay, I know you may have questions 'Mione, but we needed to get the ball rolling. Ginny and I were thinking that it would be a good idea to restart the DA. It will still be top secret, but this year, we're going to train to fight, not pass a test. We're talking about both muggle and magical ways of fighting. You're going to have to train hard, because you're not used to doing physical activities, you will have to push yourself. We're not going to put up with any slackers. So, we need to write the letters and begin yours and Ron's training today." Harry said, grinning. Hermione gulped at the look in his eye. She knew that she was not going to like whatever it was that lay in her future.

"Okay, Harry and I have charmed these letters so that if they are signed, they will reappear here. If they're not, then they will disintegrate and the reader won't remember anything about what they read. It outlines that they have to start a physical program for the next month, along with review all the material that was gone over at Hogwarts. We're hopping that all the members will do they're training so that we can jump right into it when term starts." Ginny said as she brought out the letters. They were beautifully written in a calligraphy type of writing. Hermione read over the letter and nodded, approving of them. All the letters were exactly the same.

"All that's left for us to do is sign them. So, we're all going to be about equal, except that Harry and I are ahead of you guys. But out positions in the group are going to be of equal footing. So lets sign theses and send them out. We've written down all the people who we're sending them to, so we can keep up with those of who signed and who didn't." Harry said as he pulled four quills out of a trunk. They were beautiful feather quills made from raven feathers. They were self inking so no needed to make a mess. He passed one out to each of them and they all set about signing the letters.

**Reviews are always welcome ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, so this isn't really a chapter. It's just the letter that they sent out to the DA members. But I'm going to count it as a chapter so that it doesn't get confusing.**

Chapter Eleven: DA Letter

_Dear DA Member,_

_We are getting ready for the new school term by preparing early. If you wish to continue your membership of the group of the DA. We are prepared to help you as much as we are able. Last year, our group was mainly used just because we were not learning anything from our DADA class. This year, we are continuing the DA because the fight against Voldemort is important and coming for you, rather you want it to or not. We cannot just wait for the adults to come and save the day._

_We are the future, so we needed to protect it. We need to be prepared to save the lives of the ones we love and our allies. We are the ones that are going to have to pull the Wizarding World through this war. If you are prepared to train hard and learn how to fight, both in defense and offence, then please begin your training. We are scattered throughout the country and we all need to be ready to jump into the training once term start. We are asking you to begin a physical program., This could consist anything that will help you get into shape. This year, you will be learning many ways of fighting, and you need to be in top condition. You need to build up your endurance and strength. Being able to dodge spells and recover quickly is essential to staying alive._

_You also need to review all of the material that you have learned so far in Hogwarts. A lot of new magic is going to introduced and we don't want anyone lagging behind._

_If you agree to these terms, the first meeting will be enounced at the beginning of term. If you do not feel like this is something you wish to pursue, you will not remember anything on this letter. This is to remain top secret, so we have cast a spell on this parchment. If you sign this letter, the letter will disappear and come to us and you will have signed a contract, which means you cannot tell a soul. If you do not sign, the letter will disintegrate and you wont remember anything.  
Also, if you try to show this to anyone, they will not be able to read it. This also helps if the letter is intercepted._

_Harry Potter __Ginny Weasley __Ron Weasley __Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Please remember to do your reviewing and work outs because we wont put up with slackers._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I know it has been forever and a day since I updated. I just got done with my first semester of college, and I am bored out of my mind. So I thought I would try to pick this back up. Please let me know if you don't like where it is headed or have any suggestions. Also, I am conflicted about when I want the wedding to be. Any ideas would be great. R&R!! I will try to be updating more often now that it is officially summer. 3**

Chapter Twelve: The Order of the Phoenix Meeting

_Number 12 Grimwald Place_

The Order of the Phoenix was piled into the kitchen, awaiting their leader to share with them the drastic news. Apparently, it was extremely relevant, as every member of the small faction was in attendance, including one Severus Snape.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the room, his eyes vacant of the characteristic twinkle. He actually looked his age, all 150 years. Albus smiled as Molly poured him tea and then sat down at the head of the table, his hands steeped in front of him.

"I have some disturbing news. Antonin Dolohov, a known Death Eater, was found last night, murdered in his home. What is so disturbing about this is that it does not appear to be by the killing curse, but by muggle means. There were gunshot wounds, that's a fire arm muggles use, and knife wounds. It would appear that those responsible relished in the torture."

"What is more bothersome is that a note was left, with the signature of _The Order_. It is my belief that this is a magical group, which is more twisted than even Voldemort. To torture a human being the way Dolohov was, it's sick. I need everyone to be on the red alert. I want these people stopped at all cost. There is no telling what could happen if they are allowed to continue."

The members looked around at each other, shocked and appalled at what they were hearing. Was there another dark force out there? Were they going to join Voldemort, or were they going to kill him and take over? A look of pure dread and panic bestowed itself upon the members, unwilling to relinquish its hold.

"Albus, this is crazy! How can someone be so messed up inside to do something like that?" Lupin asked, not understanding. Dumbledore frowned, rubbing his forehead.

"I do not fully understand either, Remus. All we can do is try to stop them and protect everyone. We need to be especially careful around Harry and Ms. Weasley. They seem different, and I cannot pinpoint why. Now, now Molly, I am not saying anything against your daughter, I just want everyone to be on caution. I fear that this could get worse before it gets better."

The members of The Order of the Phoenix murmured amongst themselves, worried more about their families than ever. Dumbledore and Snape quickly left the meeting, yet no one seemed to notice. Everyone was too concerned with what this news might hold for the future of the Wizarding World.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Calm Before the Storm

The four sat around Ginny's room, watching as the last of the letters disappeared. Ginny yawned, which was quickly followed by one from Ron and a groan from Hermione. Harry smiled at them before he went to lie on Ginny's bed, snuggling up to her.

"I know I said we should begin immediately, but I think we should just relax for the rest of the night. I mean, it's almost over anyways, so we should just not worry about training or anything until tomorrow. And hopefully we'll begin to have answers from the letters." Harry said, nuzzling Gin's neck until she giggled.

"Ok you two, none of that now. It's just gross." Ron said, shielding his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at the two.

"Don't listen to him, it's cute. Anyway I was wondering, how is everyone on their homework? I know you two have probably surpassed it, but I don't want to begin anything until everything else is done." She said, looking over at Ron. He skulked at her, not liking to be singled out.

"My homework is fine 'Mione. I mean, I had nothing else to do while these two were off in a different realm. Jeez." Ron said, crossing his arms. The three starred at him, waiting to see if he would realize he sounded like a four year old. Ron huffed at them and got up, leaving the room with a slammed door. Harry winced at the sound, not liking that his mate was upset.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Let you girls have a little time alone." Harry said, getting off the bed to head out. He made sure to plant a kiss on Gin's forehead before he left the room, running to catch up with the hot head.

"Man, you would think you had asked him if he had had sex yet! What a drama queen." Ginny said, rolling so that she was staring up at the ceiling. Hermione's eyes widened at Ginny's comment, looking at the door before she moved over to Gin's bed.

"So, with you being in the other realm for years, and engaged, you and Harry have…you know?" Hermione whispered, afraid of being over head. Gin rolled to look at her friend, seeing the deep blush that covered her face. She waved her hand, locking and silencing the room. No need to let one of the boys get in, or worse, her mother.

"Yes 'Mione, we have, a lot. I can see that brain swirling. Go ahead, ask me whatever you want. Well, I won't promise to answer all your questions, especially if they pertain specifically to Harry's anatomy." Ginny said, moving up until she was sitting Indian style against her pillows.

Hermione licked her lips, her mouth suddenly bone dry. Did she really want to know? It wasn't like she would be having sex anytime soon. Especially when Ron hadn't even asked her out yet, but she was so curious.

"Did it hurt, you know, you're first time? I mean, that's what all the books I've read have said. Not that I've read a lot of books on sex. What I mean is…" Hermione trailed off, her face in flames. Ginny grinned at her friend and rubbed her arm.

"It's okay 'Mione. I was so nervous. But I was also teasing him, which led to our first time. I wouldn't say it hurt so much as it was uncomfortable. But Harry, who had studied, was able to make the discomfort ease and made it brilliant. I swear I am so glad he had that book. I can't even imagine what it would have been like without it." Ginny said, slightly shuddering at what could have been an embarrassing and painful night.

"A book…which book? Nothing I've read has said anything about making it pain free. Do you think I could borrow it, you know, to research." Hermione said, trying to stop her entire body from going up in flames of mortification. Ginny chuckled at her and walked over to a trunk, crouching to rummage through it.

"The only problem with that, as I discovered, is that the book altars itself to who is reading it and who they intend to act upon. Harry found it in this little run down book store in the Elvin realm, and I swear some of the teachers knew about it because they would not stop smirking at us. Anyway, this is going to enlighten you about…eww…my brother." Ginny said, her nose scrunching up at the thought. Hermione gave a strained laugh and opened the book, a picture of a very naked Ron looking at her with bedroom eyes.

"OH MY! Um, I think it would be better to read this in private. Yea, I'm just going to stash this for later." Hermione said, completely embarrassed at the thought of Ginny knowing what she saw. Before she hid it in her trunk, she couldn't help herself and looked at the front picture again. Ron stared at her, a look of complete and utter lust on his face while he slowly ran his hand down his body.

Ginny laughed when she heard a small eep, and Hermione shut the book with a puff. She knew what 'Mione would have seen, although, thankfully, Ginny had only every seen Harry.

"Come on, we don't want to leave the boys by themselves for long. Hey, you know, you could transfigure the book to look like something else and study downstairs. Or you can start studying for the DA, although I'm sure you know a lot of what we're going to be teaching. OH wait! We have an entire library of books that you can read. I forgot about those. They're in this trunk. Just tap it with your wand and it will open. The books are so small, but they will expand once you take them out of the trunk, and vice-versa." Ginny said, motioning to another trunk.

"I'll be downstairs. They're probably playing chess and I think mum and dad are going to be late, so I'm going to fix some super." Ginny said, waving before she sauntered out of the room.

Hermione bit her lip, conflicted about what she should do. She really wanted to read about how to please Ron, but the other books were singing her name. And besides, she wouldn't need to know the first until he actually asked her out. Whenever that would happen.

With her mind made up, Hermione went to the trunk and lifted the lid, almost chocking at the amount of tiny books. There were what had to be hundreds, and they looked like they were stacked on top of each other. Hermione felt a flutter near her heart as she grabbed the first book, almost overcome with pleasure at the sight of so many books. She sighed before she lowered the trunk and made her way downstairs, lightly stroking the book cover as she went.

She found that Ron and Harry were, in fact, playing chess. It was almost funny, the look of concentration on Ron's face. She could tell that this time, Harry was actually making the game difficult. She could smell something tantalizing coming from the kitchen and settled into the love seat, snuggled up with her new book.

Soon plates of what looked like meat pie were streaming in, hovering in the air in front of each person. Ginny came through the kitchen door, carrying her own plate. She settled down on the couch, content.

"Thanks Gin. Looks good." Ron said, grabbing his plate and abandoning the game. Nothing came between Ron Weasley and food! Harry chuckled at his friend before he grabbed his plate and sat on the floor in front of Gin, leaning back against the couch. He smiled up at her, earning him a kiss. The four situated themselves around the room, each devouring the meal while they talked about what their plans were.

Harry sighed contentedly as he listened to his friends…his family. That is what they were to him, family. They could be talking about the weather and he would be happy to just be around them. He reached back and tugged until Ginny slid her hand into his, holding onto his foundation. It still amazed him that he could gain these people's friendships, and no matter what happened, they stuck with him.

Ginny smiled down at Harry before she jumped back into the conversation, just happy to be home and with the ones she loved.

**Okay, so not very long. It's been a really long day and I just decided to begin writing again around midnight. I really hope that I can keep up with the chapters. I know what I want to happen, I just can't seem to sit down and write it. Hopefully that will chance! Please review!**


End file.
